Caballero Vampiro Enamorado
by Mariana Kiryuu Kuran
Summary: Una nueva inquilina llegua a la academia Cross... nadie sabía de su existencia... nadie conoce el secreto que esta niña guarda... ¿Zero ya no caera en el nivel E?... - Ya... solo... dejame sola...- dijo ella mientras me cerraba la puerta a su vida, tal vez para siempre, y se iba con esas personas que decian quererla...
1. Academia Cross

POV'S YAMI

Corría con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, unas criaturas me perseguían, tenían ojos rojos y colmillos de un tamaño descomunal saliendo de sus labios, me habían herido en mi costado, provocando que sangrase y estos se volvieran más locos de lo que ya estaban; mi blusa blanca estaba llena de sangre, mis pantalones estaban rotos y rasgados, mis zapatos los había dejado atrás, así que estaba corriendo descalza, me tropecé con una piedra y ellos me alcanzaron, tuve que levantarme con rapidez ya que uno intentó abalanzarse sobre mi.

-Hermosa señorita, por favor, déjenos tomar su sangre.- me dijo uno de los 3 vampiros que me perseguía.

Los ignoré por completo y seguí corriendo, no se en que momento llegué a una entrada de rejilla, quedando atrapada, sabía que ellos estaban a metros de mi, intente abrir la reja gigante que para mi sorpresa se abrió, al pasar, otro vampiro me desgarro la blusa y la espalda, un lastimero grito salió de mi garganta, provocando que sintiera un ardor de en mi pecho, mis muy cansados y asfixiados pulmones rogaban por un descanso.

Logré entrar y cerrar la reja antes de que los locos vampiros pasaran; cuando me fui internando en el lugar, ya no pude contra el dolor y el cansancio y me deje caer en el frio césped que no sabía cuando había aparecido, aún en el suelo, me dispuse a buscar a alguien que me ayudara, así que a rastras me interné en lo que parecía un bosque, mi blusa no se había caído gracias a unos pedazos de tela que se mantenían unidos, mis pantalones quedaron como shorts demasiado cortos y a mi paso, dejaba un rastro de sangre.

Seguí arrastrándome no se cuanto tiempo pero poco a poco iba perdiendo las esperanzas de que alguien me ayudara, iba a rendirme, hasta que a lo lejos divise lo que parecía ser una mansión, cubierta por una enorme puerta de madera, a duras penas logré levantarme con ayuda de un árbol que estaba junto a mi; mientas mas me acercaba al lugar, logre notar un sendero que conducía a la gran casa, después, vi pasar cerca de la puerta que daba al lugar, a un joven alto, muy guapo y bien parecido, además de tener un exótico cabello color plata, llevaba un uniforme negro decorado con varias líneas blancas y una corbata roja, su uniforme estaba desarreglado por lo que le daba un efecto rebelde, cuando me divisó, rápidamente saco de entre sus ropas una pistola, no entendía por qué me apuntaba, sin embargo, yo seguí avanzando hacia él y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba logre pronunciar las únicas palabras en las que pensaba.

-Ayuda… me… por favor…- logre decir, antes de desmayarme y sucumbir a la gran perdida de sangre que sufrí en todo mi trayecto.

Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta de que estaba en lo que parecía ser una oficina, estaba acostada en un sillón y traía puesto un camisón rosa, me senté despacio, cuando entonces una chica de por lo menos 16 años entro por la puerta junto con una jarra de agua, cuando ella me vio se sobresalto y casi tira la jarra, siguió caminando mas despacio y dejo el recipiente en el escritorio para después dirigirse a mi; yo la miraba con expresión fría y sin sentimiento alguno, desde lo que había pasado hace algunos años, mi actitud era la de no confiar en nadie.

-Etto… Hola, me llamo Yuuki ¿y tu?- me preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Me llamo Mariana, pero dime Yami, por favor.- conteste.

-¿Yami? No tiene mucho que ver con tu nombre Mariana-san ¿Por qué te llaman así?- me pregunto con otra sonrisa nerviosa.

-Me llaman así porque me gusta estar en la oscuridad, las tinieblas, y ese nombre se asemeja a mi personalidad, supongo.- dije dando un suspiro aburrido sin darle mucha importancia, a mi me gustaba que me llamaran así.

-Oh, ya veo; ah tengo que ir por alguien, no me tardo.- dijo parándose y abriendo la puerta para despedirse con una sonrisa la cual no respondí.

Me levanté y busque unas tijeras, por suerte las encontré en un cajón y agarre parte de la cortina roja que se encontraba atrás del escritorio cubriendo los grandes ventanales que reflejaban la luz de la hermosa luna llena; aprovechando mis habilidades de costura, empecé a cortar la cortina y el camisón rosa.


	2. Soy un vampiro?

- Bueno, no ha sido un mal trabajo.- decía observando el resultado; la parte del camisón de arriba se había convertido en una blusa sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto mi estómago y abdomen, corte las largar mangas de este y las deje a un lado, la tela de la cortina se convirtió en unos shorts rojos- muy cortos- y otra parte de la misma tela la use para hacerme unos "guantes" que me llegaban un poco mas arriba del codo, en la parte de las manos utilicé la tela de las mangas del camisón que habían sobrado, las uní a la tela roja y deje al descubierto los dedos. Pero mientras admiraba el resultado, note que tenia vendas rodeando mi costado en donde se suponía me habían herido, toque parte de mi espalda con una mano y comprobé que ahí también tenia vendas rodeando la herida; no sabía cuánto tiempo dure inconsciente, hasta que aquella muchacha llamada Yuuki entró con un hombre mayor que usaba gafas que le daban cierto misterio, ambos al verme levantada y con esta ropa, me miraron con diferentes ojos, Yuuki me miraba con un poco de sorpresa y a la vez interés, de seguro por la ropa que me había confeccionado, y el hombre mayor me miraba con gran sorpresa, incredulidad y logre notar un poco de perversión, haciendo que me sonrojase imperceptiblemente. El hombre iba a decir algo pero yo me adelante a ello.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dure inconsciente?- fue la fría pregunta que formule.

- Bueno, Kiryuu-kun te encontró en frente de los dormitorios de la luna ayer en la noche.-contesto nervioso y con una expresión un tanto cómica para después poner su rostro en total seriedad.

- Yuuki-chan me dijo que te llamas Mariana pero que te gusta que te digan Yami así que si no es mucho pe…- le interrumpí.

Llámenme como quieran, me da igual.- conteste indiferente, dándole poca importancia al como le llamaran.

- Ok, Yami-chan, si estas consiente de lo que eres ¿verdad?- pregunto con nerviosismo el hombre mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio, Yuuki se sentaba en una silla y yo seguía parada, no entendía a que se refería y lo demostré con una cara interrogativa pero fría mientras ladeaba mi cabeza hacia mi lado derecho.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?- me pregunto incrédulo, Yuuki seguía un poco confundida pero estoy segura de que entendía mas de lo que yo apreciaba.

- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me esta hablado.- conteste indiferente.

- Kiryuu-kun me dijo que cuando apareciste él te apunto con su pistola hacia ti ¿no?- preguntó.

- Si, aquel chico me apunto y no supe por qué.- conteste recordando lo sucedido, hasta que algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, recordando que percibí un aura que me asusto un momento, "cazador pero…" fue lo que pensé después de pedirle que me ayudara.

- Él te apunto porque tú no tienes un "aura humana", Kiryuu-kun es…- iba a continuar, me llamo mucho la atención que hiciera énfasis en lo de "aura humana", ¿a qué se refería?, lo corte para continuar y resolver mi duda.

- "Cazador de vampiros" ¿no? Me di cuenta antes de desmayarme, pero yo no soy ninguna chupa sangre ni nada parecido, esas creaturas no existen…- iba a seguir hasta que algo hizo palpitar mi cuerpo y empecé a sentir la garganta seca.

- Creo que ya te diste cuenta, Yami-chan.- mientras decía esto, aquel hombre saco de un cajón del escritorio una cajita negra con un símbolo rojo en ella y un vaso en el cual vertió el agua que estaba en la jarra que Yuuki había traído cuando desperté, dejo caer una píldora en el agua, y para que se disolviera mas rápido, agito un poco el vaso, cuando la píldora termino de disolverse, el agua estaba teñida de rojo.

- Ten, esto calmara tu sed.- dijo el señor que tomo el vaso y me lo ofreció; al principio me quede dudosa pero esta molesta picazón en mi garganta no se detenía, así que me acerque al escritorio, tome el vaso y me lo tome todo de un trago.

- ¡Esto sabe horrible!... pero… se ha quitado la sed y el carraspeo en mi garganta se detuvo.- pensé en voz alta a lo cual el hombre en frente de mi asintió.

- Yami-chan, ¿para ti es normal que las heridas de tu cuerpo sanen rápido?- me volvió a preguntar, me sentía en una especie de interrogatorio para saber si era culpable de algo o no, el señor y Yuuki prestaban atención a mi respuesta, lo que no ayudo mucho a que me sintiera mas cómoda.

- Bueno, desde que cumplí los diez años si, pero un día antes de ese cumpleaños…- medite un poco, recordando aquel suceso que paso hace 4 años.

- ¿Qué paso Yami-chan?- esa fue Yuuki la que me preguntó con un tono preocupado en su dulce voz.

- Un día antes, sufrí una caída que provocó que me golpeara en la cabeza y perdiera la memoria, casi diríamos que no recuerdo nada que fuera antes de los diez.- conteste dándole poca importancia al asunto ya que eso era pasado y solo eso, un simple pasado.

- ¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?- preguntó el hombre de gafas.

- Mis padres me lo dijeron.- lo dije con sarcasmo y encogiéndome de hombros, ya que eso se me hacia lo mas obvio del mundo, provocando que callera una gota de sudor por la sien de ambas personas.

- Hay, supongo que te tengo que decir que eres un vampiro sangre pura y que esa es la razón por la que Kiryuu-kun te apunto.- dijo aquel hombre distraídamente y poniendo una mano en su frente dramáticamente mientras que yo entraba en shock; eso era imposible, cuando entonces, como flashbacks en mi cabeza aparecieron recuerdos de mi vida antes de los diez años, mis padres eran vampiros sangre pura que no querían que la sociedad vampírica se diera cuenta de mi existencia, mi madre, Lourdes Agredano, mi padre, Ernesto Agredano, y mi hermano que al igual que yo, era algo oculto para la sociedad, éramos vampiros mexicanos que se trasladaron a Japón porque pensaban que así, José y yo estaríamos mas seguros.

- Yami-chan, ¿Qué edad tienes?- fue la pregunta que me saco del transe en el que me encontraba.

- Tengo 14 años.- dije apenas en un susurro audible para Yuuki y el hombre sentado al frente del escritorio.

- ¿Enserio? ¡No parece! Pensé que tenías 16.- decía cómicamente aquel hombre.

- Por cierto, usted no me ha dicho su nombre.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¡AH, Pero que malos modales tengo!- grito el aludido.- me llamo Kaien Cross y soy el director de la academia en la que nos encontramos, la prestigiosa Academia Cross.- me contesto.

- Entonces, Cross, ¿Por qué hay un cazador de vampiros como estudiante?- pregunte un poco incomoda.

- Me alegra que preguntes, Yami-chan; esta academia tiene 2 turnos de estudio, diurno y nocturno; los estudiantes nocturnos son de elite y además son vampiros que están a las órdenes de Kaname Kuran.- explico rápidamente.

- Entonces aquel chico cazador está aquí para mantenerlos controlados y que no ataquen a la clase diurna ¿no?

- Así podría decirse jejeje él y Yuuki-chan están encargados de vigilar que las chicas fan no irrumpan en la noche, ellos son los delegados/guardianes de la academia.- contesto cómicamente y con orgullo.

- Disculpe, mm… yo… yo quería saber si me dejaría ser también una guardiana al igual que Yuuki-chan.- pregunte un poco apenada.

- Lo lamento, pero no es tan fácil, eres una vampiresa por lo que…- no completo la frase ya que le interrumpí.

- ¡Por favor! Eh vivido 4 años pensando ser humana, puedo resistir la luz del Sol y con aquella tableta que usted me dio puedo estar bien, por favor… por lo menos un día de prueba para ver si merezco estar en la clase diurna.- dije inclinándome con la mayor vergüenza que tuve en toda mi vida.

- Está bien, supongo que un día de prueba no hará mal a nadie.- dijo con un tono un tanto cansado para después reanimarse y sacar un uniforme igual al de Yuuki.

- Aquí esta tu nuevo uniforme.- dijo demasiado alegre para mi gusto.

- Gra… gracias, por cierto, no me llevo muy bien con las faldas así que, ¿Me dejaría usar algo diferente a una falda?- pregunte inocentemente, ellos se habían ganado mi confianza.

- ¡KAWAII! ¡Claro que si!- chillo el director dándome un abrazo de muerte que logro sacarme una sonrisa y una pequeña risa.

- ¡KAWAII!- fue el grito que el director hizo a los 4 vientos.


	3. Amenazas

Seguimos hablando de pormenores, y le pedí a Cross que me diera unas cosas, luego, con ayuda de Yuuki, me mostró una habitación a unos cuantos pasillos de la oficina del director.

Gracias Yuuki-chan, nos vemos mañana.- me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella se ruborizo un poco.- Ah, lo siento jejeje, normalmente en México nos despedimos así entre amigas.- sonreí nerviosa.

¿Enserio somos amigas? Entonces no te preocupes Yami-chan, nos vemos mañana.- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue, quedándome sola dejando pasar al silencio que se prolongaba en el largo y solitario pasillo. Cerré la puerta tras de mi, el director dijo que había otro cazador que se hacía pasar por maestro suplente, dijo que hablaría con ellos, pero eso no dejaba de tenerme un poco intranquila, pero en fin, suspire y, con la ropa que traía puesta solo me acosté en la cama y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano -no dormí mucho- me di una ducha rápida en la regadera -no me gustan las tinas- me puse el uniforme en lo que era la parte de arriba, la blusa blanca y el saco negro junto con el moño mientras con la tela que Cross consiguió para mi –una de las cosas que le pedí- confeccione unos shorts que llegaban a la misma altura que la odiosa falda, por lo que estos quedaron muy cortos, me puse las medias que me llegaban un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, me coloque las botas y fui al baño para maquillarme un poco, me delinee la parte baja de los ojos con un corrector negro para que no se corriera, mis ojos eran color chocolate por lo que el negro los resalta más, al igual que coloque una sombra muy leve en los parpados de color igualmente negro, los labios los deje sin pintar, nunca me ha gustado usar labial, deje que mi cabello, negro como la noche y lacio mientras que alrededor tiene franjas rojas y un fleco que cubre mi ojo derecho y casi todo el lado derecho de mi cara, callera en cascada hasta mis caderas, me dispuse a ir a la cocina para hacer otras cosas antes de ir al aula, después de todo, faltaban 2 horas para iniciar el horario matutino. Después de terminar lo que hice en la cocina, los estudiantes diurnos ya estaban caminando hacia el edifico donde se desarrollaban las clases, mientras iba pasando entre los estudiantes, muchos chicos se me quedaron viendo, era un poco incomodo a decir verdad, después de todo, nunca tuve algo que llamara la atención; cuando llegué al aula pude notar 2 presencias singulares, "los cazadores" pensé, toqué la puerta y una voz muy varonil me dijo que pasara, cuando entré, una de las auras de cazador pertenecía al maestro y otra al chico de cabellos de plata que estaba sentado en una de las tarimas mas altas, ambos me miraban con ganas de matarme y note que el maestro retenía las ganas de sacar su arma y eliminarme lo que no hizo menos notorio mi nerviosismo.

Preséntate a tus compañeros.- fue la orden fría que me dio mi nuevo "sensei".

Me llamo Ma… Agredano Yami, gusto en conocerlos, estoy aquí para un día de prueba.- dije inclinándome ante ellos que me miraban sorprendidos, con mis desarrollados sentidos –que hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta que poseía- escuche murmullos como: "Es preciosa…" "Es igual de bella que los alumnos nocturnos…" "Que linda chica…"; muchos y otros murmullos llegados a mis oídos, fueron interrumpidos por la irritada pregunta del "sensei".

¿Tienen preguntas?- todo mundo guardo un silencio que pareció sepulcral.

Am… ¿Eres extranjera?- preguntó un chico de cabello castaño y rebelde.

Si, soy de México. ¿Tiene algo de malo?- estreche mis ojos en señal de advertencia a lo que el chico solo se estremeció y negó con la cabeza.

¿Por qué tienes short en vez de la falda del uniforme?- preguntó una chica de cabello rubio hecho en 2 trenzas coquetas.

No me llevo bien con las faldas y el director me a permitido usarlo, así que no hay ningún problema.- le conteste aburrida.- por cierto, sensei ¿Usted cómo se llama?- pregunte haciendo que de nuevo ese silencio sepulcral se apoderara del aula.

Yagari Touga.- contesto fríamente.- ve a sentarte.- ordenó algo colérico, de seguro porque tendría que lidiar con una estudiante que no era "normal"; busque un asiento libre entre las tarimas y ubique uno en poco alejado del resto de la clase, pero también observaba que muchos chicos asían espacio para que de seguro me sentara con ellos, pero opte por mi primera opción, de cualquier forma, desde lo que paso hace 4 años, no era muy sociable que digamos.

Las primeras horas transcurrieron en lo "normal", me preguntaban cosas que yo ya sabía, así que no había problema alguno, después sonó el timbre que supuse indicaba la hora del almuerzo y receso, muchos estudiantes empezaron a acercarse pero las auras de mal agüero que lanzaban Yagari-sensei y el chico de cabellos de plata hizo que se alejaran.

Agredano-san, Zero-kun, quédense aquí un momento.- dijo nuestro "sensei". Todos salieron del aula y quedamos solo nosotros 3, Yagari-sensei cerro la puerta con seguro, se dirigió a su escritorio y mientras me miraba asesinamente, sacó un hermoso rifle, igualmente el chico de cabellos de plata saco la pistola con la que me apunto la otra noche y caminaba hasta mi asiento, Yagari-sensei quedo en frente de mi y el chico de cabellos de plata estaba de un lado mio, yo intentaba mantener una faceta neutra, sin emoción alguna, pero la verdad es que estaba muerta de miedo, en ese momento me alegraba poder contener ese tipo de emociones.

Escucha bien vampiro.- escupió con odio lo ultimo, que provocó que me sintiera mal por dentro, apunto su reluciente rifle a mi pecho, donde se supone que está mi corazón, mientras el chico apuntaba a mi cabeza.

A mi ya me conoces, pero quiero presentarte a otro gran cazador, él es Kiryuu Zero.- señalo con un movimiento de cabeza a Kiryuu-kun, así es como se llamaba el chico que me salvo la otra noche, pensé, pero un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral, cuando mire a nuestro "sensei" él tenia una sonrisa macabra que hizo un poco notorio que estaba aterrada.

¿Por qué estabas tan moribunda aquella noche y cómo es que lograste entrar a este lugar?- fue la fría pregunta que me llegó desprevenida por parte de Kiryuu-kun, dejando también sorprendido a Yagari-sensei, bajé la cabeza.

Bueno, estaba en ese estado ya que 3 locos vampiros…

Nivel E.- me interrumpió Yagari-sensei.

¿Así es como nos clasifican?... de acuerdo, 3 vampiros nivel E me atacaron en un callejón a varios kilómetros de aquí, uno me lastimo en el costado y, bueno, seguí corriendo hasta que llegué a una entrada de reja, la abrí y otro vampiro me rasgo la espalda…

¿Y por qué no los detuviste con tus poderes… vampiro?- me pregunte enojado Kiryuu-kun.

Primero, quiero que quede algo claro.- dije ya un poco cabreada.- yo apenas eh descubierto que soy una chupa sangre, lo cual para mi tampoco es muy agradable ¿ok? Podrán interrogarme después de clases con el director, hasta entonces, les pido por favor que no me molesten más.- concluí con voz neutra y sin vacilar, me levante del asiento, salte el escritorio, me dirigí a la puerta y salí del salón.

Mientras me paseaba por el lugar, muchas miradas me observaban y transmitían diferentes pensamientos, algunos lujuria, otros admiración y finalmente envidia, este último me sacó un poco de onda, pero bueno, ¿Qué se le hacía?


	4. Un Agradecimieno y ¿Preocupaciones?

Seguí caminando y finalmente llegué a una de las entradas que daban al "bosque" de la academia.

- Me sorprende que te enfrentaras así a nosotros, considerando que te podemos asesinar en cualquier momento.- dijo detrás mio Kiryuu-kun, cuando me voltee, él estaba recargado en un árbol cercano.

- En realidad, a diferencia de los "estudiantes" nocturnos que seguramente hubieran contratacado con sus poderes, y que son reconocidos en la sociedad vampírica, para ellos, no existe ningún vampiro llamado Agredano Mariana…

- ¿Mariana? En el salón te presentaste como "Yami", vampiro.- contestó agresivamente, yo me subí a la rama del árbol en el que estaba recargado y me senté, apoyando mi espalda contra el tronco.

- Bueno, creme que a mi también me desagrada ser una chupa sangre, y me desagrada ser mas una estúpida sangre pura.

- ¿Sangre pura?- preguntó indiferente, pero a la vez, interesado.

- Si.- me baje de la rama del árbol y quedamos de frente, mi voz era neutra.- se supone que es el linaje mas alto entre vampiros; aquel que mencionó Cross anoche, Kaname Kuran, ese vampiro también es un sangre pura, lo eh notado hoy mientras pasaba cerca del dormitorio de la Luna, así que estoy segura que ya todos los vampiros saben que hay una nueva "inquilina" en la academia. Ah, por cierto, sé que para ti no significa nada, pero gracias por haberme ayudado la otra noche, realmente te lo agradezco.- me incliné y después le di un pequeño paquete en forma de un cuarto de luna envuelto en un papel plateado brillante y un pequeño lazo de color purpura, esa era la razón por la que me dirigí a la cocina antes de iniciar las clases, era una luna de chocolate blanco en agradecimiento.

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto desconfiado.

- Un… un chocolate, me levante temprano para poder hacerlo… aunque… supongo que te da igual ¿no?... de cualquier forma… solo soy una chupa sangre altanera y arrogante ¿verdad?- levante mi cabeza y le sonreí con nostalgia al cazador para después volver a bajarla, le entregue el pequeño chocolate en la mano sin mirarlo ya que un pequeño sonrojo se estaba posando en mis mejillas, cuando estuve segura que el rubor se había ido, lo mire a la cara, me di cuenta de que alguna de las acciones que hice que estaba casi segura que fue la sonrisa, lo perturbo ya que su rostro mostraba… mostraba algo que no sabía interpretar; así, me fui dejando a Kiryuu-kun, y me encamine a la oficina de Cross, odiaba admitirlo, pero creo que preferiría estar en la clase nocturna.

Llegué y me quede en frente de la puerta, toque 3 veces.

- Adelante.- escuche la voz de Cross, y pude sentir la presencia de alguien "igual" a mi, Kaname Kuran, mi mano toco el pomo de la puerta y por un momento dude en entrar en la oficina, pero ya me habían dicho que pasara así que no me quedaba de otra.

- Con permiso.- dije secamente y en un susurro mientras pasaba, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a "esa" persona, usando el uniforme de la clase nocturna, igual al de los chicos de la clase diurna pero en blanco, su cabello color caoba era liso y un poco alborotado y sus ojos de una combinación entre rojizo y marrón, él estaba parado y viendo en mi dirección un tanto sorprendido y Cross, al igual que Kaname Kuran, estaba parado y mirándome curioso.

- Ah, Yami-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo cómicamente… este tipo me recordaba mucho a otou-san. (T.T)

- Etto… lo que pasa es que no me acostumbro mucho al turno diurno y ya me eh resignado sobre ser delegada, y quería pedirle de favor que si me podía transferir al turno nocturno.- dije con voz neutra, no me daba confianza el chupa sangre que me miraba fijamente.

- ¡AHÍ! ¡Pero qué descortés soy!- chilló rápidamente el director.- Yami-chan, te presento al presidente y representante de la clase nocturna, Kuran Kaname, Kaname-kun, te presento a Agredano Mariana, pero le gusta que le digan Yami, como acabas de notar.- dijo graciosamente presentándonos a ambos.

- ¿Agredano? Ese es el apellido de una pareja de sangre puras que hace 4 años se instalo en Japón, ellos nunca tuvieron hijos.- dijo meditando la información proporcionada por el director, estúpido Kuran. El semblante del director cambió rápidamente a uno serio y con confusión.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Kaname-kun?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Kuran.

- Ni yo puedo explicarlo, solo se sabía que Lourdes-san quedo embarazada pero lamentablemente el bebé en su vientre nació muerto.- dijo Kuran; esa era la gran mentira que habían dicho mis padres para que mi existencia quedara nula ante la sociedad de vampiros al igual que la de mi hermano pequeño.

- ¿Podrías explicarnos esto, Yami-chan?- preguntó perturbado el director.

- Pues será mejor que llame también a Yagari-sensei y a Kiryuu-kun, ya que ellos también me han preguntado lo mismo en el salón mientras me ame… mientras me aclaraban unas reglas.- dije un poco dubitativa pero con mi voz igualmente neutra, prefería ahorrarme mas interrogatorios y contar la misma historia una y otra vez a diferentes personas por separado.- por cierto director, no eh visto a Yuuki-chan en lo que llevan de clase los humanos ¿le pasó algo?- pregunté preocupada.

- Ah, bueno Yuuki-chan no esta acostumbrada a estar no mas de lo necesario despierta y anoche estuvo despierta hasta las 5 de la mañana por lo que eh dejado que descanse y se de el resto del día libre jejeje.- dijo nervioso.

- Entonces esta bien.- dije dando una pequeña sonrisa, que de nuevo, como anoche, el director saltó su escritorio y me atrapo en un gran y efusivo abrazo que, nuevamente, me recordó a otou-san, de echo, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿estarían preocupados por mi? ¿me estarían buscando? ¿o ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que no estoy? Mas preguntas azotaron mi mente, que provocaron que mi cuerpo se tensara bajo el abrazo de muerte que el director me proporcionaba, muy sorprendido, se retiro y me dejo a la vista para que tanto él como Kuran pudieran ver que me pasaba.

Mi cabeza estaba gacha, solo veía el piso como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, mis manos estaban cerradas en puños, tuve un desbordamiento de sentimientos tan repentino que solo sentía ganas de llorar y hacer siempre lo que hacía cuando me sentía terriblemente mal, –cortarme con el cúter que siempre guardo entre mis ropas y que Cross me había entregado la otra noche-.

Me giré precipitadamente, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo hasta la habitación que Cross me había prestado, antes de poder llegar a ella casi tropiezo con alguien, distinguí un destello color plata por lo que rápidamente pensé que era Kiryuu-kun, que efectivamente lo era ya que su presencia de cazador lo delataba, lo esquive a tiempo y abrí la puerta del cuarto, cerré con seguro y grite con todas las fuerzas que tenia, asustando a las aves eh incluso creo que a alguno que otro alumno diurno.


	5. Mi existencia

Rompí en llanto y rápidamente saque el cúter de mi vota derecha, levante los puños del saco y la blusa y empecé a acuchillarme lenta, profunda y dolorosamente.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y mi grito, poder o lo que fuera, provocó que los ventanales de esta se rompieran en mil y un fragmentos y la luz del sol me azoto con una terrible molestia mientras que las cortinas se mecían al compas del pequeño aire que hacia. Escuche pasos, presurosos que terminaban en frente de la puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba, estaba apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta y sentí los golpes que provenían desde el otro lado de esta, por el aroma que detecte me di cuenta de que se trataba nada mas y nada menos que Kiryuu-kun, esto me sorprendió, pero aun así seguí haciendo mi tarea de torturarme mientras pequeñas gotas cristalinas salían de mis ojos y se disolvían junto con la sangre en el suelo.

Entonces escuche el sonido de un arma apuntando a la puerta y ser disparada, afortunada o desafortunadamente, según la perspectiva de cualquier persona, dependería de que si lo que paso a continuación era bueno o malo, no estoy segura si fue con intención o si fue mera coincidencia el que la bala atravesara la puerta y se refugiara en mi pecho entrando por mi espalda, por muy poco, cerca de mi corazón, esto fue lo que me hizo retroceder y quedar frente a la cama boca abajo recibiendo la directa luz del Sol que no tenia compasión de mi, entonces de una patada apareció Kiryuu-kun en el marco de la puerta con una expresión horrorizada, dirigió su mirada al cúter en mi mano firme aún y después al hoyo en mi espalda en dónde la bala anti vampiros reposaba en mi cuerpo y empezaba a ser efecto

Levante un poco más mi cabeza y me di cuenta que alguien que no era Kiryuu-kun, se posicionaba en frente de mi, se arrodillaba, posteriormente me encontré entre sus fuertes brazos, el uniforme blanco lo delato al instante, era Kuran quien me estaba cargando, se me empezó a nublar la vista pero todavía no quería ceder a la pequeña bala incrustada en mi cuerpo.

- Le has disparado a una sangre pura, eso no se pude pasar por alto.- decía Kuran con aire enojado y a la vez preocupado, eso último me descolocó, ¿por qué se preocupaba de alguien que ni siquiera conoce y que para colmo representa una potencial amenaza?

- Yo no sabía que estaba recargada en la puerta, Kuran.- decía con desprecio Kiryuu-kun. Intente levantarme y salir de los brazos de Kuran lo mas pronto posible, me revolví por unos momentos y torpemente logre liberarme, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo manchado con mi sangre, busque un punto de apoyo con la vista, me apoye en el colchón de la cama, me levante y deje que el cúter resbalara de entre mis dedos, primero me dirigí a Kuran.

- No necesito de tus servicios, Kuran-senpai.- dije dándole a entender que ni siquiera soñando se atreviera a tocarme.

- Pero esto no es algo que deba decirlo usted o yo, esta ha sido una falta grave contra los sangre…

- ¡Al diablo!- emití un pequeño quejido de dolor- Kiryuu-kun lo ah dicho, no sabia que yo me encontraba recargada en la puerta y él solo intentaba saber que estaba pasando, gracias por la preocupación, pero ahora quiero dormir y…- no termine la frase ya que al dar un paso, se me nublo la vista y me deje caer hacia adelante. Muy sorpresivamente logre ver como Kiryuu-kun amortiguaba mi caída tomando mi cuerpo para que se recargase sobre el suyo.

Cuando me desperté lo primero que vi fue la cara de preocupación de Cross, inmediatamente me di cuenta de me encontraba de nuevo en su oficina, lentamente me incorpore eh intente sentarme, y, a diferencia de la primera vez que estuve aquí y que no sentía dolor alguno en mi costado y espalda, desprevenidamente una horrible punzada en mi espalda y pecho me calo hasta los huesos de tal manera que caí rendida de nuevo en el sillón en el que me encontraba.

- No te esfuerces tanto Yami-chan, esta herida si tardará mas en sanar ya que una bala anti vampiros es hecha para ello, eliminar vampiros, afortunadamente logré extraerla de tu cuerpo.- decía mientras se retiraba y se sentaba en su escritorio.

Testarudamente, me levante y logre quedar sentada en el sillón, a lo cual provocó que de nuevo el dolor se apoderara de mi cuerpo, di un pequeño gemido de dolor que no fue audible para el director, un pequeño aroma a sangre empezó a emanar de mi vendaje, me di cuenta de que solo tenia una venda cubriendo mi pecho hasta que empezaba el estomago y mi short negro, después, precipitadamente de la puerta aparecieron Kuran y Kiryuu-kun, el primero al ver que mi herida sangraba desde atrás, se apresuró a estar a mi lado, esto me sorprendió al igual que a Cross, y Kiryuu-kun, no estoy segura pero creí notar una chispa de enojo y ¿celos? ¡IMPOSIBLE! El odia a los vampiros y ya me lo ha demostrado, de seguro eran imaginaciones mias.

- Si que eres testaruda, no debes moverte mucho, tu herida no es algo que se cure como ot…

- ¡Cállate! No necesito de tus consejos Kuran-senpai, y estoy perfectamente bien, ahora quisiera regresar a mi habitación a dormir un poco…- mientras le decía esto a Kuran veía en sus ojos asombro y cierto ¿interés? Realmente no entiendo a nadie, ya que Kiryuu-kun también se mostraba sorprendido y logre detectar una pequeña sonrisa, de seguro porque logre poner a Kuran en su lugar, pero antes de continuar Cross me interrumpió.

- Hablando de eso, Yami-chan, quiero saber ¿por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó demasiado serio, primero me sorprendió y posteriormente bajé mi cabeza.

- Mi familia…- dije en un susurro apenas audible incluso para el sangre pura a mi lado.

- Su familia.- repitió Kuran para que el director entendiera.

- ¿Algo les paso?- pregunto Cross.

- Hump, creo que lo mejor será que Yagari-sensei venga también, así de una buena vez les pudo contar el porqué de que la sociedad vampírica no conozca mi existencia.- dije ya levantando la cabeza.

- Está bien.- dijo Cross, no fue necesario el hacer algo ya que como si lo hubieran invocado, apareció Yagari-sensei en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Y bien, cuál es tu historio… vampiro?- dijo despreciablemente a lo que yo solo respondí con un suspiro agotado, todo mundo incluyéndome, se había olvidado que estaba sangrando, hasta que sorpresivamente Kiryuu-kun hiso la observación.

- No sería mejor que curen esa herida, el olor a sangre es insoportable.- dijo indiferente.

- Es verdad, ¿Kaname-kun crees que podrías ayudarla?- pregunto Cross a Kuran.

- Claro.- respondió.- Yami-san, le voy a pedir que por favor se recueste boca abajo.- dijo con una sonrisa falsa, pero había cierta lujuria en sus palabras, no tenía ganas de pelear de nuevo, así que con un bufido le obedecí.

Al instante en el que sentí que las vendas se aflojaban, me levante rápidamente quedando sentada con las piernas hacia atrás, con todo y dolor y me agarre las vendas con las manos cubriendo mis pechos.

- ¡PERVERTIDOO!- grite enojada, provocando que la herida sangrara más y diera un pequeño quejido.

- Tranquilízate Yami-chan, Kaname-kun solo quiere ayudarte.- dijo Cross con calma.

- Hump, si claro… ayudar…- lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro, me volví a recostar en el sillón y deje que Kuran quitara las vendas, pero mientras lo veía quitarlas, le mandaba miradas de muerte y enfado, pero no podía evitar que un leve sonrojo que desafortunadamente no paso desapercibido para nadie se colocara en mis mejillas, entonces cuando solo sentí una pequeña brisa en mi espalda supe que Kuran había removido las vendas.

Desde la perspectiva en la que me encontraba, era una demasiado incomoda, estaba en una oficina con las puertas y cortinas cerradas, indefensa, y para colmo, con 4 hombres en ella. Desde dónde me encontraba mirando, me altere demasiado cuando observe que Kuran se inclinaba sobre mi espalda, posteriormente sentí unos cálidos labios en mi herida, fue ahí en donde mi orgullo exploto, antes de poder retirarse me levante bruscamente, de nuevo, mirándolo con ojos en llamas, le di una bofetada que sorprendió a todo el mundo, y cuando digo todo me refiero a que incluso los cazadores estaban atónitos.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A TOCARME!- dije encolerizada, Kuran mantenía su mano en su mejilla derecha, un poco roja, mientras me miraba con asombro desmesurado.

- …¿Cómo te atreves…?- no termino, ya que Cross interrumpió.

- Yami-chan, pídele perdón a Kaname-kun, eso no a estado bien.- dijo serio, a diferencia de él y Kuran, los dos cazadores estaban de cierto modo felices, alguien había rebajado al sangre pura a un simple pervertido, eso era lo que pensaban de seguro.

- Perdón, Kuran-senpai.- pedí con un tono sombrío.

- Hay, bueno, ya que Yami-chan esta bien, supongo que ya puedes contarnos tu historia ¿no?- pregunto ya un poco cansado el director mientras YO me reacomodaba las vendas.

- Si, supongo que si.- dije con voz apagada, no me gustaba recordar algunas cosas, pero tenía que ser cuidadosa, mi existencia como vampiro ya había sido revelada, y no quería que mi hermanito tomara parte de los hechos, así que mi plan era solo hablar de mi, se oía egoísta, pero era la mejor forma de protegerlo.

Todos se acomodaron en los sillones de la oficina, incluso después, Yuuki llego y se acomodó al lado de Kiryuu-kun, esto de alguna forma me molesto, acaso eran ¿celos, tristeza? O lo que fueran, no eran una sensación agradable, pero Yuuki mostraba algo parecido, ya que Kuran se encontraba al lado mio, muy cerca de mi, pero entendí que no serviría de nada escandalizar.

- Bueno, como ha dicho Kuran-senpai la otra vez, es verdad que mi madre quedo embarazada, pero en ese lapso, mis padres vivían en México, ellos nunca quisieron que me involucrara con la sociedad vampírica, por razones que estoy segura que Kuran-senpai conoce, pero para Yuuki-chan, esas razones son las de que el consejo de ancianos pretendía usar el poder de los sangre pura para su propio beneficio.

Mi madre después de su lapso de embarazo me tubo, y como precaución y que nadie levantara sospechas ya que ella se había presentado a varios banquetes con su vientre abultado, usaron la excusa de que nací muerta, incluso mostraron un cadáver de un bebé humano mesclado con mi supuesta esencia, que se hacía pasar por el mío para hacer esta faceta más convincente. Pasaron los años y yo me criaba como una vampiresa y a la vez como una humana, iba a una escuela humana pero también era instruida en la educación vampiresa por un profesor que había jurado solemnemente no decir ni una sola palabra, es por eso que puedo aguantar cierto tiempo bajo la luz solar y también por qué la sociedad no notaba nada extraño, tanto en el lado vampírico como en el humano. Lo siguiente ya se lo conté a Cross y Yuuki-chan, al cumplir los diez años sufrí un golpe en la cabeza que provocó que perdiera la memoria, posteriormente, nos trasladamos a Japón en la región de Osaka, otro profesor fue contratado para que siguiera con mi educación pero ya no podía salir eh ir a una escuela normal, así me la pase durante los cuatro años siguientes. Mis padres en un lapso de dos años, tuvieron varias peleas, y no hablo de las de gritos, aunque en las fiestas que me decían tener, se comportaban de maravilla y como una pareja de lo más feliz del mundo. Ya a la edad de los 12, me vi envuelta en un mundo de oscuridad, soledad y tristeza, ya que mis padres se habían separado, y mi padre se había ido a vivir a Tokio, mi madre con tal de mantenerme ocupada me mandaba a comprar comida, ya que obviamente pensaba que éramos humanos, pero mi estado depresivo siempre era el mismo, y todavía lo es.- esto lo dije con nostalgia.- Y hace 3 días, que es lo que llevo en este lugar, mi madre me había pedido ir al banco a sacar algo de dinero, es así que de vuelta a la casa deje el dinero en la mesa del comedor y salí a caminar un rato, después de haber caminado 15 minutos, 3 hombres empezaron a seguirme, intentando perderlos me metí en un callejón, ellos se metieron, a partir de ahí empezó la persecución en la que salte la pared que me impedía el paso y corrí hasta terminar aquí. Y para finalizar, hice eso porque, bueno, no se si ustedes conozcan lo que son las tribus urbanas.

- Eh escuchado sobre eso, son personas que de acuerdo a la música que escuchen, la ropa o su actitud pertenecen a cierta tribu, algo así como los otakus y los fresas ¿no?- comentó Yuuki.

- Si, algo así, ¿conoces un grupo de gente que se hace llamar emo?- pregunte con la esperanza de que si ella lo comprendía, después les explicaría a los demás.

- Si, son personas que siempre están de negro, y tienen un fleco… como el tuyo; Yami-chan, ¿no me digas que tu eres…?- pregunto con cierta preocupación Yuuki.

- Si, si lo soy, soy una emo, y cuando realmente me pongo en un estado trágicamente depresivo, no veo mas alternativa que hacer lo que hago, nadie mas que unos cuantos amigos sabían de eso…- aquí me calle, mi voz empezaba a quebrarse, no quería seguir contando nada, ya suficiente era el saber que no sabía nada de mis padres.- Pero no se preocupen, ahora estoy bien, lo único que pediría de favor seria que me dejaran ir a casa para avisar que estoy aquí.- dije ya con voz normalizada, y con una pequeñísima sonrisa en el rostro.

- No tengo inconveniente en que vallas a tu casa para avisar y o recoger algunas cosas, pero quiero que me prometas que esto no se volverá a repetir, Yami-chan.- me pidió el director, yo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Kiryuu-kun, ¿Podrías acompañar a Yami-chan por favor?- esto ya lo dijo cómicamente, me dio gracia, una gracia que no llegó a mis ojos y que Kuran y Kiryuu-kun notaron.

- Hump, supongo que si.- dijo de mala gana, levantándose y desapareciendo por la puerta.


	6. POV'S ZERO

N/A: ARIGATO A TOD S LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC, EN ESPECIAL A:

vampiresca17

pao- chan200

maty

Sayumilaya

Ryuugu-Rena

Gracias por leer el fic y dejar sus comentarios, me animan a seguir esta historia =D

Todo mundo se fue retirando, Yagari-sensei se fue a dar su clase a los alumnos nocturnos, Kuran también se fue, por último yo; al ir a otro cuarto que me presto Cross, al otro lado del edificio dónde se encontraba su oficina, me encontré con Kiryuu-kun, parecía estarme esperando, estaba apoyado a un lado de la puerta, cunando pase enfrente de él y toque el pomo de la puerta habló.

- Esa no es toda la verdad ¿o me equivoco?- muy astuto, pensé con alarma.

- No se si gustes pasar… si gustas, te puedo hablar de ello en la habitación.- dije con la cabeza baja, de nuevo, un rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas, abrí la puerta y esperé a que pasara primero él, al principio no entendió mi expresión, así que, como maid, extendí mi brazo y mostré la mano en señal de que pasara, lo entendió, con una expresión extraña, y después pasé yo.

- Bueno, siéntate por favor- dije amablemente a lo que respondió con rostro fatigado, en ves de sentarse, se acostó en la cama.- ah, o acuéstate- dije en un susurro.- Entonces, ¿Qué mas quieres saber?

- Primero que nada, ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo, vampiro?- dijo desde su posición, yo me había sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared en frente de la cama

- Sabes, me gustaría mas que me llamaras Yami simplemente, aunque entiendo si es mejor decirme así: vampiro, chupa sangre, sangre pura; pero llámame como a ti se te de la gana; y… contestando a tu pregunta…- me quede en blanco, no sabía que contestar, mire hacía la ventana, las cortinas estaban abiertas y dejaban al descubierto el hermoso resplandor de la luna, voltee de nuevo en su dirección, lamentablemente se había dormido, me acerque para por lo menos ponerle una sabana encima para que no pasara frío, y me quede velando por el.

POV'S ZERO

Estaba cansado, e irremediablemente, me quede dormido frente a esa sangre pura que me trataba tan amablemente. Desperté unas horas antes de que el amanecer se aproximara, analice la habitación con la mirada, me di cuneta que traía una sabana encima, también observé que la chupa sangre seguía donde la había visto anoche, recargada sobre la pared, recargando su brazo en su rodilla flexionada mientras la otra reposaba en el suelo, se había quedado dormida, me levante y abruptamente ella abrió los ojos.

- ¿Ya despertaste? Espero que hayas dormido bien.- dijo sonriente, como si le hablara a un amigo o familiar que se quedaba a dormir en su casa, sus expresiones siempre me sorprendían, conmigo, alguien que busca su muerte, lo trata amablemente, y con alguien de su misma raza, primero lo rechaza y después lo tacha como un simple pervertido, de cierta forma, eso último me gustaba, aquella chiquilla había dejado sin habla a Kuran ya dos veces, además de que lo había abofeteado por tocarla, y no se inmuto en ningún momento.

- Hump… estuviste… ¿velando por mi?- pregunté no se porque, desde que aquella mocosa apareció, mi mundo se había vuelto de cabeza, aquella niña me hacía sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca, a excepción de Yuuki, pero con ella, era mas como un cariño entre hermanos, nada mas, y esta chiquilla provocaba que de cierta forma mi corazón se acelerara, e imperceptiblemente mis mejillas se encendieran, ¡NO ENTENDÍA NADA!

- Bueno… si… Etto…- buscaba la forma de decir otra cosa, de cambiar el tema de la conversación si es que así se le podía llamar, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, recordando la pegunta que le había hecho anoche.

- La respuesta a mi pregunta… la quiero para hoy, vampiro.- mi instinto de cazador me ordenaba que, por todos los medios, le llamara tan despreciablemente como a todos los vampiros que conocía, pero una parte que creía estaba muerta, me decía que la llamara por su nombre, quería decirle que no me llamara "Kiryuu-kun", quería que me llamaba por mi nombre, pero el orgullo rápidamente me segó y quede a merced de el ego y no hice caso alguno a los otros pensamientos.

- Esa pregunta… La verdad es que no lo se, antes pensaba que lo hacía porque me ayudaste, pero ahora…- se le empezaba a quebrar la voz, ¿a qué se refería? No me debe nada, ya lo pago con ese pequeño presente de chocolate blanco en forma de media luna, esa era la primera ves que aceptaba un presente que no fuera el de Yuuki, odiaba admitirlo, pero yo también no podía hallar explicación alguna para mi extraño comportamiento hacia ella, seguía siendo el mismo Zero indiferente y distante por fuera, pero por dentro, tenía tantos sentimientos revueltos que no sabía a cual seguir realmente. Permanecimos en un silencio que no habíamos notado, ya que ambos estábamos metidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, entonces, la chica rompió el silencio.

- Kiryuu-kun, como dije ayer, necesito ir a casa por unas cosas, y no quiero que el estúpido de Kuran, y mucho menos Yagari-sensei, me acompañen, me gustaría que solo tú y Cross me acompañaran, ya que eh recordado algo importante y necesito que lo vean solo ustedes dos.- lo dijo con tanta seriedad que, por un momento, no parecía la niña sonriente que acababa de abrir los ojos, pero me llamo mas la atención aquello que dijo, ¿algo que solo quiere que veamos el director y yo? Eso por otra parte, sonaba muy interesante.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ser **yo** quien te acompañe a parte del director?- conteste a la defensiva.

- No estas obligado a venir si no quieres…- contesto rápidamente con voz dulce mientras se acomodaba disimuladamente un pequeño mechón hacia atrás- Ah, es cierto, deje un baso de leche en la mesa de la cocina… por si te lo quieres tomar…-dijo lo último en un susurro casi imperceptible.

- Hump… no tienes que hacer cosas tan estúpidas.- dije incorporándome por fin de la cama que nunca usara aquella chica, quede sentado al borde de esta.

- No son estúpidas, en México yo siempre intentaba hacer algo de provecho para los demás, incluso a veces lo hacia para que el chico que me gust…- se calló justo en esa ultima palabra, ¿por qué se callaba? Y ¿por qué sentía rabia? No lo se. Precipitadamente se levanto elegantemente del suelo y, por un momento, logre ver su rostro completo, sin aquel fleco que le cubría el lado derecho de la cara, su otro ojo era igual de bello que el otro.

- Voy a estar en el baño para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, si me necesitas estoy ahí ¿si?- preguntó con una última sonrisa que desapareció tras la puerta, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder, pero no me moví de donde estaba, hasta que note que la ropa que se iba a poner la había dejado en una silla cerca de la ventana, me acerque y note que este no era el modelito de rosa y rojo con el que la vi por accidente mientras patrullaba por la institución, este era uno con short negro muy corto con pequeños decorados en blanco, una chaqueta de cuero negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba del estomago, una blusa de red y otra de tirantes negra, unas botas que supongo que le llegaban a la rodilla con un material parecido al charol, y, por ultimo, creo que eran unas mayas de red angosta negras, era yo o ¿le gustaba demasiado el negro? Algo que recuerdo de la pequeña charla que se desarrollo en la oficina de Cross era que ella era emo ¿así se vestían entonces? Y ¿de dónde saco esa ropa?

Suspire, tenía que darle esta ropa para que no saliera semidesnuda para tomarla, tome todo el conjunto con todo y votas y entre en el baño, GRAVE ERROR.


	7. Una mañana ¿complicada?

- ¡KYAAAAA!- su grito hizo que se "activaran" sus poderes que provocaron que se crispara un poco el enorme espejo, Yami est… esperen ¿desde cunado la llamo por su nombre en mis pensamientos? Por el momento eso no importaba, ella estaba desnuda frente a mi, cubriéndose con la cortina de la regadera, estaba con el cabello mojado al igual que su cuerpo que parecía de porcelana, reaccioné al fin al ver sus dos ojos como platos, con un sonrojo tan grande que parecía tomate, y estaba temblando, aparte la mirada distraídamente y deje la ropa encima de la tapa del retrete y cerré la puerta.

Al poco rato ella salió del baño con el cabello perfectamente arreglado al igual que la ropa pero seguía con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, su cabello estaba trenzado de un lado y le llegaba hasta el estómago, pero su fleco emo seguía ahí, cubriendo parte de su rostro, el conjunto se veía increíble en ella, la blusa de red estaba debajo de la de tirantes, la chamarra de cuero tenía las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, mostrando las mangas de la blusa de red, el pequeño short le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, un poco más corto que el que llevó como uniforme, las mayas de red le quedaban estupendas, y las botas la hacían ver mas alta y mas esbelta… ¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ME ESTABA PASANDO! ¡ESOS NO ERAN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE KIRYUU ZERO!

Observe que se dirigía hacia mi con paso decidido pero cauteloso, como si acechara a un presa, o algo parecido, "adiós, pequeña confianza" pensé para mis adentros, cuando ella estuvo en frente de mi, me dijo con un gesto de su mano llena de anillos y pulseras, que no había notado, que me agachara, la obedecí, me agache para que mi cabeza estuviera a su altura, entonces lo volvió a hacer, otra de sus sorprendentes acciones de tanta familiaridad.

- Eres un tonto pervertido, Kiryuu-kun- dijo con un puchero, con la cara todavía un poco sonrojada, mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, ¡ESTA TIPA ESTABA LOCA!- yo pensaba que aquí en Japón si tenían la conciencia de tocar antes de entrar, bueno, por lo menos no eres tan pervertido como para tocarme como lo hizo el idiota de Kuran.- dijo lo con una sonrisa salvaje, estaría loca, pero tenía buen humor para hacer de Kuran lo que nadie se atrevía, declararlo un idiota más en el mundo, y aunque yo quise hacerlo muchas veces, nunca supe qué me detuvo.

- Cállate, para la próxima mejor pon el seguro de la puerta, tonta.- dije indiferente pero con aire travieso, lo que saco una sonrisa en la chica en frente mío.

- Buena idea, ¿te… te puedo acompañar a desayunar?- preguntó inocentemente, puede que fuera un vampiro, pero eso no le quitaba la adorable cara de niña perdida.

- Has lo que quieras.- contesté, en el fondo quería decirle que no había ningún problema, el orgullo se esta volviendo un mal habito mio.

Salimos de la habitación, yo caminaba al frente mientras ella me seguía por detrás, era una sensación muy extraña, no sabía como explicarlo.

Al llegar a la concina me lleve otra gran sorpresa, no solo me había dejado un baso de leche, si no que también unos huevos estrellados con tocino, menuda sangre pura con la que nos emos topado.

- Dijiste que solo había un baso de leche.- replique.

- Bueno… pensé que tal vez un buen desayuno te pondría de buen humor.- dijo con la cabeza mirando el suelo, de nuevo, siempre que hablaba conmigo ella miraba al suelo o distraídamente a otro lado; la verdad es que me había sorprendido aquel gesto, pero me había gustado. Nos quedamos en silencio, me acerque al desayuno, olía muy bien, agarre el tenedor, me senté en la silla y tome un pedazo del huevo, estaba muy rico, después probé el tocino, delicioso, inconscientemente termine el desayuno. Cuando me di cuenta de que ya no había nada en el plato, fue que miré en la dirección en la que se encontraba la niña, ella sonreía y reprimía una pequeña risa.

- Perdón, es que te viste gracioso comiéndolo jejeje.- se disculpó.

- Mejor ve por Cross ¿Quieres? Así le pones al tanto de que quieres que te acompañe.- bufe al último, una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo era que se rieran de mí, pero por alguna otra razón no estaba molesto con ella.

- Eh… si, buena idea…- contesto, ya con un pequeño aire de resignación, desapareció de la cocina dejándome solo, por el momento, tendría tiempo de pensar en qué me estaba pasando. ¡YO NO SOY ASI!

POV'S YAMI

Me dirigí a la oficina de Cross para avisarle como me había dicho Kiryuu-kun, realmente no entendía mis acciones, ¿hacerle el desayuno? ¿Velar por él? ¿Arroparlo? Y lo peor de todo este embrollo ¿¡SONREIRLE!? Algo definitivamente andaba mal conmigo. Llegue a la puerta de la oficina y toque tres veces.

- Adelante.- contesto la voz de Cross al otro lado de la puerta.

- Hola.- conteste mientras abría la puerta y entraba en su oficina, antes de sonreír, me aseguré imperceptiblemente de que Kuran no se encontrara por ahí.

- ¡Ah! Yami-chan ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo alegremente lanzándose sobre mi para darme un abrazo de "buenos días" al cual solo me quede quieta para disfrutar un poco el calor que mi padre alguna vez me había transmitido y que ahora el director me daba.

- Bueno vine para preguntarle si le gustaría acompañarme a mi casa.- dije.

- AH! ¡Por supuesto que puedo y quiero! Mejor le aviso a Kaname-kun que se vaya preparando…

- No, no quiero que Kuran venga, necesito enseñarles algo solo a usted y Kiryuu-kun.

- Y dime ¿Por qué solo nosotros dos?

- Porque es algo muy importante que alguna vez mi padre me conto a espaldas de mi madre y que también me mostro.

- Mm, y ¿por qué Kaname-kun no pude ver algo tan importante?

- No quiero ser grosera y nada, pero para mí, Kuran no es de fiar.

- Ah! Bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer nada para convencerte de lo contrario ¿verdad?

- Correcto.- afirme con un movimiento de mi cabeza mientras decía esa palabra.

Aqui les dejo una imagen para los que todavia no se puden imaginar a Yami-chan =3 la pagina es mia y si quieren darle "Like" se los agradeceria a millones x)

solo entren en face y busquen *Vampire Knight* asi tal cual con los asteriscos y en las imagenes más recientes x3


	8. El secreto que casi deja de serlo

Cross, Kiryuu-kun y yo nos encontramos después en la entrada de la academia, (una que no era por la que yo había entrado) un choche nos esperaba, sentí que el conductor era un vampiro, suspire, bueno, mi existencia no era ya un secreto, ¿qué importaba ya?

Subimos al auto y el viaje se me hizo eterno, el conductor sudaba frío, estaba nervioso, de vez en cuando miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Kiryuu-kun y a Cross, este último parecía estar mas calmado que los otros dos, ya que Kiryuu-kun se veía sumido en sus pensamientos, nadie intento hacer conversación por lo que me limitaba a decir la dirección que debíamos tomas mientras miraba por la ventana.

Llegamos a una pequeña callejuela y ordene al conductor que se estacionara y quedara dentro del vehículo, este no protesto y se estacionó. Los tres bajamos del auto y les indique con un movimiento de mi cabeza que me siguieran. Caminamos unas cuantas manzanas más para detenernos en una puerta que yo conocía muy bien, la puerta de mi casa.

- Aquí es en donde vivo.- dije mientras sacaba una llave de entre mis ropas y habría la puerta.

Estaban muy sorprendidos, la recepción de mi casa era muy típica de mi país de origen, incluso tenía clavada en la pared izquierda la bandera nacional y en la otra, la de Japón.

- Por favor, pasen.- pedí amablemente, como si recibiera a unos amigos o familiares.

Les enseñe parte de la casa, puede que pareciera pequeña por fuera (una simple puerta) pero la verdad es que era enorme, les mostré el comedor y la sala.

- Esperen aquí, quiero buscar algunas cosas.- dije dejándolos en la sala de estar, posteriormente me dirigí a la cocina, había una nota en la mesa:

_Mariana:_

_Tu hermano y yo no estaremos en casa por unos meses, no te preocupes, no pasa nada grabe, José quiere ir con su familia en México, por lo que no pude negarme ya que yo también quiero ver a mis hermanos y a tu abuela, lamento no poder llevarte conmigo pero Kuran Kaname, un amigo mío el cual espero te lleves bien con el, me dijo que estas en una escuela llamada Academia Cross, espero que estés bien, de nuevo lamento no poder llevarte, pero habías desaparecido, después del día en que te pedí que fueras al banco, Kuran Kaname me llamo, así que confío en que estarás bien. Tu padre estará en un hotel para cuidarte, si necesitas algo, llámale._

_P.D.: Llámame en cuanto termines de leer esta nota._

_Te quiero mucho. Atte.: Tu mamá._

Así que, fueron a México sin mí, bueno, una preocupación menos, deje el papel en la mesa de la cocina y rápidamente me dirigí a las escaleras, pasando de largo por donde estaban Cross y Kiryuu-kun, una voz me detuvo.

- Yami-chan ¿me podrías decir para que nos necesitas aquí?- pregunto Cross, yo estaba empezando a subir las escaleras.

- Solo quiero traer algunas cosas, después se los mostrare.- conteste para seguir subiendo las escaleras.

Entre en mi cuarto, tal y como lo había dejado la ultima vez: mi cama con el edredón de "El cadáver de la Novia", la computadora sobre este, algunos muñecos de Jack y Sally esparcidos en la alfombra morada y mis converse favoritos en la entrada del cuarto. Tome mi celular junto con mis audífonos negros del buró, mi cuaderno de bocetos y algunos libros que quería volver a leer, estos últimos los guarde en mi mochila favorita de "El extraño mundo de Jack" al igual que el cargador de mi celular, también guarde ropa para llevármela en una maleta y bajé de nuevo. Deje las cosas en la entrada de la casa y volví a la sala de estar donde me esperaban impacientes, en especial Kiryuu-kun.

- Síganme por favor.- pedí, no vi que se levantaron, pero sé que me seguían.

Los guie por un pasillo que daba al sótano, abrí la puerta de madera y entramos, para ellos, al observar el espacio con cajas por donde fuera de seguro era decepcionante, di un suspiro, seguí caminando y, en vez de prender el interruptor para encender la luz, golpe la pared izquierda en un ritmo de dos tiempos, un silencio de cuatro tiempos y tres golpes de un tiempo, mohosa y húmeda, la pared empezó a abrirse, mostrando un pasillo de paredes de metal, entre y sentí que mis invitados ya no me seguían, me detuve y gire sobre mis talones, observándolos distantemente.

- Caminen.- ordene con voz hueca, el repentino cambio de mi actitud provocó que los dos hombres tuvieran un pequeño sobre salto, empezaron a caminar y yo volví a dirigirme hacia el frente.

Caminamos por el pasillo y nos detuvimos frete a una puerta de metal. La abrí con otra serie de combinación de golpes y se abrió. Al entrar, el aire frío golpeo nuestros cuerpos, estoy segura de que Cross tembló. El espacio estaba rodeado por paredes de metal y un tipo de refrigerador a lo largo de la pared en frente a nosotros. Se escuchó un ruido. Me volví para ver a Cross y Kiryuu-kun.

- Temo que se los enseñare después, hay algo, y no quiero arriesgarme a nada.- dije. Ellos dieron un leve asentimiento, de seguro pensaban que fue una total pérdida de tiempo.

Salimos del cuarto, y subimos las escaleras para dar al pequeño pasillo de la casa. Nos dirigimos a la puerta. Tome mi maleta, Cross se ofreció a ayudarme pero yo negué con la cabeza y arrastre la mochila hasta el auto, el chofer bajó y colocó mi maleta en la cajuela para después volver a acomodarse en el asiento del conductor. Nosotros lo imitamos, entramos en el auto y nos acomodamos. Nadie dijo ni una palabra durante el trayecto

Al llegar, yo fui la primera en salir, el chofer bajo poco después, seguido de Cross y Kiryuu-kun, el chofer abrió la cajuela y saco mi maleta, me la entrego, y salí corriendo hasta llegar al cuarto que Cross me había prestado, en donde Kiryuu-kun había dormido, me lancé a la cama y abracé la almohada como si mi vida dependiera de ello, estaba asustada y avergonzada; asustada porque alguien había entrado a la casa y nos había seguido, los ruidos que había escuchado eran de pisadas, provenían de los primeros tramos de escalones que daban al sótano, y me asuste mas al descubrir que no había nadie; avergonzada porque de seguro Cross y Kiryuu-kun pensaran que ah sido una pérdida de tiempo. Suspire.

Después de pensar en tanto rollo de quién fue el que casi descubre el pasadizo, me quede dormida. Al despertar, era de noche, me levante, todavía con la ropa puesta incluyendo los zapatos, y salí del cuarto. Camine por los pasillos eh inconscientemente llegue a la oficina de Cross, toque 3 veces.

- Pase.- dijo Cross, demasiado alegre y despierto para la hora que es.

- Etto… sobre lo de la clase nocturna…

- Ah! Pero si ya tengo todo listo Yami-chan, aquí esta tu uniforme, apareciste justo a tiempo, cámbiate rápido y ve al salón, las clases están a punto de empezar.- decía bailando por la habitación con mi nuevo uniforme.

- Eh… si… gracias.- dije. Tomé el uniforme, no había tiempo para confeccionar otros shorts, así que a regañadientes me puse la falda junto con todo lo demás en el baño de la oficina de Cross.

Salí disparada, hasta por fin encontrar el salón correcto. La puerta estaba cerrada, imagine que apenas había llegado el profesor. Iba a tocar, pero, la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la puerta detuvo mi acción.

- Adelante, por favor.- dijo la voz. Yo abrí la puerta y me encontré, seguramente, con las personas más hermosas (físicamente) que pueden existir; había una chica de cabello rubio, largo y ondulado; un chico de ojos celestes y de cabello pelirrojo; una chica de cabello gris al igual que sus ojos y demás chicos y chicas… y, por último… Kuran, "Que bien" pensé. Yo estaba en el marco de la puerta, con una mirada sorprendida pero vacía.


	9. Cantando en las escaleras

- Entre al salón…- guardo silencio, no sabía mi nombre.

- Yami… Agredano Yami.- complete.

- Yami-sama, por favor pase aquí para que podamos presentarnos.- completo el profesor. Yo camine hasta estar en frente del escritorio, el profesor se situó a un lado mio eh hizo una pequeña reverencia, los demás alumnos lo imitaron.

- Bienvenida, espero que sea de su agrado estar en esta clase.- dijo el hombre.- por favor, siéntese donde más le guste.- pidió amablemente, una amabilidad que no llego a sus ojos.

Note que era el mismo salón en donde estaban Kiryuu-kun y Yagari-sensei, así que, disimuladamente busque el asiento de Kiryuu-kun y, caminando rápidamente, me senté en su lugar.

Las clases pasaban aburridas, era extraño no sentirme en un ambiente en el que lo que más predominaba era el ruido. En estas clases, solo se escuchaba la voz del profesor o profesora. Nadie hacía ningún comentario irrelevante. Al igual que en la clase de los humanos, me preguntaban cosas que yo ya sabía, incluso en la hora de matemáticas (que siempre se me complico), por alguna razón, podía contestar correctamente los problemas y ecuaciones que se me presentaban a resolver.

La hora del receso empezó y yo salí disparada, me sentía incomoda con todas esas perfectas personas tan serias y aburridas.

Camine un rato por los pasillos mientras me mantenía en mis pensamientos. Inconscientemente empecé a tararear una melodía.

Termine sentada en las escaleras mientras cantaba una de las tantas canciones que más me gustaban, de cualquier forma, de este lado de la academia no había nadie.

Rolling Girl

By Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid)

Rolling girl wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite

_(La solitaria chica, solo sueña con lo imposible)_

sawagu atama no naka o kaki mawashite kaki mawashite

_(Existen demasiadas cosas dentro de su ruidosa cabeza _

_Lo cual la perturba, lo cual la perturba)_

Mondai nai to tsubuyaite kotoba wa ushina wareta?

_(Ella decía "No hay problema", pero, ¿A dónde la llevaron esas palabras?)_

POV'S ZERO

Estaba patrullando cerca de las escaleras. Me detuve de improvisto porque mis oídos empezaron a captar una voz, una voz cantando.

Mou shippai mou shippai

_(Otro error más, otro error más)_

machigai sagashi ni owa reba mata mawaru no!

_(Tras buscar su error, gira una vez más)_

Mou ikkai mou ikkai

_(Una vez más, una vez más)_

watashi wa kyō mo korogari masu to

_(Hoy lo intentare una vez más) _

shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu

_(La joven dice, la joven dice)_

kotoba ni imi o kanade nagara!

_(Jugando con el significado de esas palabras)_

Me quede escuchando mientras sentía la voz a un lado mío, a una vuelta de pared era lo que separaba esa voz de mí.

Me concentre en captar su esencia, no era humana, eso estaba confirmado, ¿era una vampiresa? Confirmado también, ¿era una sangre pura? Sí, lo era, y la única sangre pura que podía estar aquí y que era mujer era aquella niña de México.

Seguí escuchando.

Mou ii kai?

_(¿Te sientes mejor?)_

mada desu yo mada mada saki wa

_(Todavía no, sigo sin encontrarle sentido a esto)_

mie nai node iki o tomeru no ima

_(Así que dejare de respirar)_

Rolling girl no nare no hate todoka nai mukou no iro

(_La solitaria chica está en su límite. Pero sigue sin ver el último color)_

kasanaru koe to koe o maze awase te maze awase te_. _

_(Una y otra vez dentro de ella. Hablando todas a la vez, todas a la vez)_

Me encontraba atrás de la pared mientras escuchaba la voz de ella, por curiosidad, voltee mi cabeza para poder verla y me sorprendió verla llorando, ¡NINGUN SANGRE PURA QUE YO CONOCIERTA EXPRESABA SUS SENTIMIENTOS! Y ella, estaba llorando, pero seguía cantando muy bien, tenía una sonrisa triste, ¿por qué estaría triste? ¡Hahahahaha! "Ni que me preocupara tanto" intente convencerme.

Mondai nai totsubuyaita kotoba wa ushina wareta

_(Ella decía "No hay problema", pero, ¿En dónde están esas palabras ahora?)_

dou nattatte iin datte sa

_(Ya no importa lo que pase)_

machigai datte okoshi chaou to sasou sakamichi

_(Incluso al subir la colina. Cometeré error tras error.)_

Mou ikkai mou ikkai

_(Una vez más, una vez más)_

watashi o douka korogashite to

_(De algún modo estoy girando)_

shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu

_(Eso decía, eso decía)_

mukuchi ni imi o kasane nagara!

_(Juntando el sentido. Mientras se esconde en su cascarón)_

Su labio inferior tembló por unos instantes, esta canción era nueva para mí, nunca la había escuchado.

Mou ii kai?

_(¿Te sientes mejor?)_

mou sukoshi mō sugu nanika

_(Solo un poco)_

mieru darō to iki o tomeru no ima

_(Pronto te mostrare algo. Dejare de respirar, por ahora) _

Mou ikkai mou ikkai

_(Una vez más, una vez más)_

watashi wa kyō mo korogari masu to

_(Hoy también lo intentare)_

shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu

(_La joven dice, la joven dice)_

kotoba ni emi o kanade nagara!

_(Mientras que en su cara hay una sonrisa)_

Mou ii kai?

_(¿Te sientes mejor?)_

mou ii yo soro soro kimi mo

_(Solo un poco)_

tsukareta roune iki o yameru no ima

_(Debes de estar cansada ¿No es verdad? Dejare de respirar... por ahora…)_

Terminó de cantar con lágrimas en los ojos, de nuevo me preguntaba ¿qué cosa la estaría molestando tanto como para llorar así?

- Ya entiendo…- dijo, por un momento pensé que me habría descubierto. Esbozó una sonrisa, de nuevo me sorprendía.- me eh enamorado de él sin querer, pero…- ¿enamorado? ¿De qué hablaba?

- ¿De quién se ha enamorado, Yami-san?- apareció otra voz, Kuran…

- Hump… a ti que te importa, Kuran- senpai.- dijo agresivamente ella.


	10. Soy una idiota

POV'S YAMI

Idiota… idiota… era lo que pensaba… idiota al no sentir la presencia de Kuran, ¡De seguro me había escuchado cantar! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Se encontraba arriba de las escaleras en las que me había sentado, con una cara totalmente inexpresiva, claro que, nunca fui tan despistada, así que fácilmente vi que tenía interés en algo, ¿quién me gustaba? Ni muerta se lo diría ¿por qué cantaba? Porque me dio ganas de hacerlo ¿por qué lloraba? Él solito podría adivinarlo si quisiese.

- Me sorprende… el cómo expresa sus sentimientos, Yami- san, nunca vi a un sangre pura llorar y cantar con tanto sentimiento, realmente, estoy sorprendido.

- Hump, veo que ahora no muestras tu faceta de siempre, Kuran- senpai, además.-dije levantándome del escalón.- ¿Por qué te importa tanto una idiota como yo?- pregunté quisquillosamente.

- Buena pregunta, pero eso me lleva a otra pregunta ¿Cómo es que nunca sospechó que era un vampiro? ¿La sed que no se quitaba con un simple vaso de agua, cómo le hacía?

- Y se supone que te tengo que responder porque eres el gran y todo poderoso sangre pura Kuran Kaname ¿verdad?

- ….- no contestó.

- No te quieras hacer el listo conmigo, ¿Crees que nací ayer? Vi la nota en mi casa, y me sorprende que tú y mi madre se conozcan, porque me temo que conoces la existencia de ya sabes quién ¿verdad?

- ¿De quién? ¿De tu hermanito José? Lo sé desde que pasados unos meses fui a tu casa a visitar a tu madre, junto con sus dos pequeños hijos.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada!- encolerizada, quedé en frente de él.- Como vuelvas a hablar conmigo, te juro que te matare, yo vengo de un mundo diferente al tuyo, al igual que los cazadores que están aquí, mi trabajo será exterminarte si es que vuelves a meter la pata donde no debes.- amenace con los ojos en llamas, estaba DEMACIADO cabreada.

- Entonces… debería intentar comunicarme contigo, de otra manera…- terminó, no entendía por qué su oración era tan pausada, hasta que sentí sus labios en los míos.

¡ME HABÍA BESADO! No, no, no, no, no y ¡NO! ¡Esto definitivamente estaba mal!

Me separe de él con todas mis fuerzas, ya que Kuran me había abrazado para prolongar el beso, y lo cachete tan fuerte como puede.

- ¡CÓMO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A YUUKI! ¡IDIOTA!- salí corriendo y me encerré de nuevo en el cuarto que Cross me había prestado. Desgraciadamente, vi a Ze… no, Kiryuu-kun mientras doblaba en un pasillo, parecía sorprendido y en shock, lo ignoré y seguí corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sí, yo sabía que Yuuki estaba enamorada de Kuran, se le veía a simple vista si le ponías al tipo en frente, y… a Zero le gustaba Yuuki… ¡baka, baka, baka, baka!

Me había enamorado de un cazador, de un cazador con el cabello plateado, ojos purpura y actitud indiferente. Me había enamorado de Kiryuu Zero.

Me quede dormida (con el uniforme puesto) mientras lloraba, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es la mañana del día siguiente, mientras destellos de luz se colaban por la ventana, alguien toco la puerta.

- ¿Yami-chan?- era la voz de Cross.

- Adelante.- dije todavía medio dormida, hasta que repare en que el seguro de la puerta seguía puesto, Cross intentó abrir pero no puedo. Muy a mi pesar, me levanté y abrí la puerta, me recibió la cara de un Cross muy sonriente, DEMACIADO sonriente.

- Lamento interrumpir tu sueño Yami-chan, solo quería avisarte que tu habitación en los dormitorios de la luna está listo.

- Gracias, director, ¿me podría escoltar hasta ahí? Por favor.- pedí con somnolencia, si iba yo sola, estaba segura que me desplomaría a mitad del camino para seguir durmiendo.

- Ah, claro.- contestó. Tomó mi maleta que estaba junto a la puerta y nos dirigimos a los dormitorios de la luna.

A mí me pareció eterno el camino, incluso Cross tubo que sostenerme varias veces para que no me callera, estaba ida, no reparaba en lo que me rodeaba y siempre me tropezaba con cualquier objeto insignificante.

Ya en ellos, pasamos por un hombre con capucha que pidió sus datos a Cross y en seguida nos dirigimos a la gran mansión.

Al entrar, nos recibieron unos mayordomos, uno que se veía de tal vez 18 o 19 años, cabello negro y ojos marrones, y el otro, más viejo, de unos 60, cabello canoso y algunas arrugas, el joven tomó el equipaje por Cross.

- Bueno, aquí me despido Yami-chan, espero que el lugar sea de tu agrado.- se despidió, yo asentí con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

- Sígame por favor, Yami-sama.- pidió uno de los mayordomos indicándome las escaleras.

Me escoltaron hasta una puerta al fondo del pasillo de madera barnizada de blanco con adornos y demás. Al entrar, me encontré con una habitación hermosa en el sentido victoriano (si de por si le agregamos que adoro la época victoriana) y una cama matrimonial con un edredón blanco y sabanas doradas. El mayordomo que traía mi maleta la dejo a un lado de la puerta mientras que el otro dejaba una jarra de agua, un vaso y las dichosas tabletas de sangre que sabían a mierda.

- Gracias por ayudarme.- agradecí.

- No se preocupe, para eso estamos a su servicio, cualquier cosa, llámenos.- explicó el mayordomo más viejo.

- Hasta luego, Yami-sama.- despidió el joven.

- Esperen, ¿me pueden decir sus nombres? Por favor.- pedí con un poco de vergüenza.

- Por supuesto, yo soy Akira,- se presentó el mayordomo de mayor edad.- y él es Kaito.- señaló con un movimiento de cabeza al otro.

- Gusto en conocerlos.- les dediqué una sonrisa cansada.

- Pues, si ya es todo, nos retiramos.- se fueron y cerraron la puerta.

Rápidamente, como un animal desesperado busque la piyama que había traído, la encontré al fondo de la maleta y me apuré a ponérmela para después lanzarme a la cama y caer en un sueño profundo.

Pip, pip, pip, ¡Maldito ruido! Abrí los ojos perezosamente, encontrándome con un despertador que anunciaba las 6:30 de la tarde, ¿Ya era hora verdad? Con esfuerzos que no sé de dónde puede haber sacado me levanté de la cama, me bañe y me puse el uniforme, además, tome unas cuantas tabletas de sangre porque me moría de sed.

Al salir de la habitación me encontré con la chica de cabello rubio largo y ondulado, mirándome entre sorprendida y con respeto.

- Hola.- dije con una media sonrisa, lo único que faltaba era no me entendiera.

- Hola, Yami-sama.- contestó adoptando una postura seria.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- quise saber, ¡Qué difícil era hablar con vampiros!

- Souen… Souen Ruka.- contestó.

- ¡Qué bonito! Me gusta tu nombre.- dije como un cumplido.- Oye ¿me acompañas abajo? Es que no quiero sentirme tan fuera de lugar.- pedí con un poco de vergüenza.

¿Eh? Claro, Yami-sama, me encantaría.- dijo con una sonrisa, una que no tenía en lo más mínimo de verdadera.

- Oye, Ruka-san, dime Yami, Yami asecas, por favor.- pedí, no me gustaba que me trataran como al niño lindo de Kuran.

- E… está bien, entonces ust… perdón, entonces tu dime solo Ruka.- dijo ya con una sonrisa más fluida.

- Entonces vamos.- dije con una media sonrisa.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con los demás vampiros. Salimos de la mansión en pequeños grupitos, yo estaba sola, no importa, así estaba mucho mejor.

Llegamos a la puerta de madera, escuchábamos los gritos de más de la mitad de las estudiantes de la clase diurna, y entre tantos gritos lograba escuchar de hito en hito la voz de Yuuki para callarlas.

Las puertas se abrieron y vimos una especie de pared que hacían las chicas mientras nosotros pasábamos, cuando yo me empecé a dejar ver, muchas pusieron cara sorprendida, entonces, algunos de los alumnos diurnos empezaron a acercarse y me saludaban con sonrisas idiotas, y, para agregar eso, pareciera que algunos sabían que iba a estar ahí, así que se acercaron.

- Ya… Yami-senpai, por favor, acepte esto.- dijo uno de cabello rubio y ojos almendrados entregándome una cajita de color marrón con un listón rojo.

- Gra… gracias, eres muy amable.- contesté con una sonrisa nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir este tipo de tratos, tome el chocolate y le volví a agradecer.

Los chicos se fueron y yo alcancé a los demás alumnos nocturnos, no vi a Kiryuu-kun.


	11. Integrandome, aclaraciones

Las clases de nuevo, eran igual de aburridas, intenté hacerme amiga de alguien pero fue todo un fracaso, por lo que, cuando sonó el timbre del descanso, me tome mi tiempo y, al terminar todos de salir, me fui yo disparada en busca de un lugar donde cualquier presencia no existiera.

Inesperadamente, en uno de los balcones, me encontré con Yuuki.

- ¡He! Yuuki-chan, ¿Cómo estás?- dije sonriendo con alegría, ella era una de las personas que me alegraban el día, o en este caso, la noche, pero, algo en su mirada y en sus sonrisa forzada me hizo detenerme de acervarme a ella.

- Ah, hola, Yami-chan.- contestó con su horrible sonrisa, tan forzada y llena de tristeza.

- ¿Pasa algo? Te veo triste, y qué decir de esa sonrisa forzada que tienes ¿qué pasa?

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que…. Mm… Ya… Yami-chan, ¿a ti te gusta Kaname-senpai?- ok, la pregunta que menos me esperaba, sin poder evitarlo, empecé a reírme a carcajadas, tanto me reía que me empezaron a llorar los ojos.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES!? ¿gustarme, Kuran? Estas jugando ¿verdad?... En la vida, preferiría vivir sin sangre a que me gustase ese idiota…

- ¿En… enserio?

- ¡Pues claro! Yo…- algo hizo clic en mi cabeza… el beso…- espera, viste… que él me beso ¿no?

- Pro… prometo no decir nada, Yami-chan, no pasa na…

- Oye, Yuuki-chan, tranquilízate ¿sí?- dije acercándome a ella.- primero, te voy a dejar claro una cosa, no me gusta Kuran, es más, ¡lo detesto! Segundo, no quiero dejarte en evidencia pero, eres demasiado indiscreta, se te nota a kilómetros que él te gusta, y, sabes ¿qué? Solo porque eres mi amiga te voy a decir de quién estoy enamorada, ¿sí?

- ¡Enserio se me nota tanto!- grito sonrojada, para después repara en mi propuesta.- ¿Segura?

- ¡Por supuesto! Y no te preocupes, te juro por lo que quieras- a excepción de Dios- que no me gusta Kuran y… no quiero romperte el corazón, pero… él fue quien me beso, no al revés, no los dos, él fue quien me beso.

- ¿Enserio?- puso cara triste, yo me sentía mal por ella, pero era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde un principio, así no se enteraría por otra persona y no le dolería tanto.

- Bueno, pues te voy a decir quién me gusta ¿ok?- le guiñe el ojo y haciendo una media sonrisa

- Ok.- contesto entusiasmada

Me acerque más, hasta que mi boca casi rozara su oído.

- La persona de la que estoy enamorada es…- guardé silencio, quería hacerlo interesante, pero sobre todo, asegurarme que no había nadie alrededor escuchando.- Kiryuu-kun.- dije por fin, a consecuencia, Yuuki se apartó de mí y se tapó la boca con ambas manos para después abalanzarse sobre mí en un gran abrazo mientras emitía pequeños chillidos.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial!

- Si… genial…- dije con un aura siniestra rodeándome y una cara larga.

- Pero ¿Qué te pasa Yami-chan, acaso eso es malo?

- Yuuki-chan, recuerda que él es el _cazador_ y yo soy la _presa_ en este horrible juego.

- ¡Oh!- expresó- bueno, yo pienso que los vampiros y humanos si podremos convivir algún día, es por eso que el director fundó esta escuela, para que humanos y vampiros vivan unos con otros ¡Y mira qué bien ha funcionado!

- Supongo que tienes razón.- dije mirando el suelo, me sentía un poco apenada eh intentaba convencerme de que Yuuki guardaría el secreto.

Nos despedimos, ella se fue a patrullar y yo regresé al salón de clases, realmente ambas nos sentíamos libradas de un peso de encima, ella de seguro porque aclaró lo que sus ojos vieron, y yo, porque había podido confiar mi secreto a lo más cercano que tenía de una hermana.

Así, pasaron las semanas, Yuuki y yo siempre nos encontrábamos en aquel balcón y platicábamos un buen rato.

Las cosas habían mejorado, y no solo por el hecho de que Kuran ahora ya no me prestaba atención y le hacía más caso a mi pobre amiga Yuuki, si no que de alguna forma, me hice amiga de Ruka, podía ser indiferente al principio, pero pasadas las semanas, ella y yo establecimos un vínculo de amistad. Pasábamos algunas mañanas antes de que apareciera el sol platicando de lo que fura, le hacía trenzas en el cabello y le empecé a explicar que yo hacía vestidos.

- ¡¿Enserio?! Que bien Yami, ¿crees que me podrías hacer uno?- me dijo un día mientras le mostraba fotos de los vestidos.

- ¡Claro Ruka!- contesté alegremente. Tome mi cuaderno de bocetos y empecé a dibujar un hermoso vestido con encaje y un escote no muy pronunciado en forma de "V", tendría volados de color celeste y este sería azul marino.

- ¡Guau! Eres sorprendente.- alago ella.

- No es nada Ruka.- dije guiñándole el ojo.

Esa fue una de nuestras primeras conversaciones antes de que ella adoptara una total confianza.

Algo que no había notado hasta que estuve frente a él me calló como un bote de agua fría, no había visto a Kiryuu-kun desde que regresamos de mi casa, y ahora, él y yo nos encontrábamos cara a cara en una parte del bosque de la academia.

Me dirigía una mirada vacía, triste, apenada y sorprendida, ¡Cuantos sentimientos! Intenté hablar, pero mi voz no logró emitir algún sonido, una brisa suave empezó a aparecer y eso provocó que mi fleco se moviera y dejara ver mis ojos, él se sorprendido.

- Ki…- no terminé la frase ya que él se volteó.

- Ya debería estar en su salón, Agredano-senpai- dijo gélidamente. Me quede callada, no lo había visto en semanas y ¡¿así era como me recibía?! "Tranquila…" me dije para mis adentros.

La verdad es que no debería de sorprenderme que me tratase así pero ¿por qué ahora me dolía? Entendía que me gustaba pero ¿hasta qué punto?

- Si, tienes razón…- intentaba que la voz no se me quebrara.- hasta luego.- me despedí con una sonrisa que no vio.

Me fui corriendo hasta las mismas escaleras en las que Kuran me beso. Algo dentro de mi entonces me dijo que tal vez no solo Yuuki había visto esa espantosa escena. Recordaba que Kiryuu-kun estaba en la pared continua a las escaleras. No, no, no, no, no, ¡NO! ¡Me había visto! ¡Era una idiota de primera! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Por eso estaba ahí!

- ¡AH! Soy lo peor.- exclamé rindiéndome y sentándome en las escaleras, ahora, no me importaría saltarme las últimas clases.

Así, me pasé el resto del horario escolar en las escaleras meditando qué pasaba con mis sentimientos y en la manera en la que tal vez me perdonaría.

Abruptamente, olí la sangre de Yuuki, era la primera vez que detectaba su aroma, pero ese olor no podía ser el de alguien más que el de ella.

Corrí hasta quedar enfrente de una puerta semi abierta, entré, olfatee (parecía un perro) el aire y me dirigí al baño, la puerta estaba entre abierta y lo que vi me destrozo de una manera que no imaginaba sería capaz.

Ze… Kiryuu-kun estaba mordiendo a Yuuki y bebiendo su sangre ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! Desde que había llegado, algo me traía intranquila, todo se retomaba a partir de donde nos encontramos por primera vez, en el portón de madera que daba a los dormitorios de la luna "_percibí un aura que me asusto un momento, cazador pero…"_ aquel pero era que Kiryuu-kun era un cazador convertido en vampiro, ahora también recuerdo por qué les iba a enseñar la cámara en donde se encontraba el refrigerador gigante.

Escuchaba el sonido de la sangre de Yuuki ser tomada por Kiryuu-kun, ella masajeaba su espalda para tranquilizarlo, eso creo, ya que los ojos de Kiryuu-kun se veían tristes por hacerle esto a la persona que más quiere en este mundo. Me deslicé en la pared y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

- Zero… tranquilo.- escuché la voz de Yuuki. No estaba molesta con ella por hacer esto, estaba celosa, de que Kiryuu-kun bebiera su sangre y no la mía, también estaba furiosa, furiosa conmigo misma por haberme enamorado de él sabiendo que a él le gustaba Yuuki.

No lo soporté más y salí corriendo de ahí. Llegué hasta la entrada y salí, no importaba, de cualquier forma, nadie se daría cuenta.


	12. Secreto revelado ¡¿ONII-SAN?

Quiero agradecer a estas personas que han leido mi fic y les a gustado, ARIGATO!

Addicted-trancer

maty aritha y bluekeila

Camila-Hinamori12

Guest

pao-chan200

vampiresca17

maty

Sayumilayla

Ryuugu-Rena

Llegué a mi casa y me adentré en el sótano, abriendo el pasadizo y entrando en aquel cuarto gélido. Abrí el enorme refrigerador y busqué un nombre, el nombre de Shizuka Hio. Así era este pequeño gran mundo, acababa de descubrir que los vampiros sangre pura podemos detectar la esencia de otro vampiro sangre pura en un vampiro de nivel E. Sin más, tomé un frasquito rojo y salí de ahí.

Cuando llegué a la academia, ya empezaba a amanecer, me dirigí a los dormitorios y me oculté bajo las sabanas de mi enorme cama con el frasquito en las manos, para después empezar a llorar de lo triste que estaba. Alguien toco la puerta.

- Ahora no puedo salir.- conteste intentando que mi voz no sonara tan ronca.

- De acuerdo, no se preocupe Yami-sama.- dijo una voz que identifiqué como la de Kaito, el mayordomo.

Pasados unos minutos, saqué de mi mochila un refrigerador portátil especial y guarde ahí el tubo con la sangre de Shizuka Hio. Sabía perfectamente que ella ya no existía por una de las llamadas que mi madre le hizo a mi padre, relatando la muerte de la tal Shizuka. Ahora comprendía mejor todo.

Me quede hecha bola en la cama mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo, cuando de nuevo, alguien toco la puerta.

- Yami-sama, no quiero interrumpir su sueño, pero los delegados harán la inspección de cuartos, me temo que insisto en que abra la puerta

- Entendido, gracias, Kaito-san.- conteste desde mi posición. Me levanté y abrí la puerta.

No tuve que esperar mucho hasta que Kiryuu-kun apareció en el marco de la puerta, estaba segura de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar, ocultaba el mini refrigerador en el bolsillo de mi falda.

- ¿Por qué me mira así, Agredano- senpai?- preguntó fríamente y con desdén.

- ¿Eh? Ah…- no sabía que responderle.

Empezó a revisar toda la habitación y también mi maleta (no la había desempacado), no encontrando nada extraño, iba a irse, pero mi mano fue más rápida y lo agarre por el brazo.

- Espera…

- ¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó agresivamente.

- Toma…- saqué el refrigerador portátil y saqué el frasquito.- así ya no beberás la sangre de Yuuki-chan- dije con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa rota.

Kiryuu-kun me vio con ojos sorprendidos, alterando su mirada entre el frasco rojo y yo.

- ¿Qué… qué es esto?

- Descubrí que los vampiros sangre pura podemos sentir la presencia de otro sangre pura en un vampiro que puede que caiga en el nivel E, ¿recuerdas… recuerdas aquel pasadizo en mi casa?...- intentaba que no se me cortara la voz, las lágrimas cada vez eran más.- ahí… ahí es en donde se tiene almacenada la sangre de todos los sangre pura que existen y que existieron en el mundo…- empecé a hipar.- y tu… tú fuiste mordido por Shizuka Hio… no me fue difícil saberlo…

No pude resistirlo más, salí corriendo del lugar para dirigirme hacia el bosque, no me importó que Ruka intentara tranquilizarme.

Corría hasta que detecté un aroma, me dirigí a él sin pensarlo dos veces. Entonces, la silueta de una persona empezó a dibujarse.

- ¡YAIR ONII-SAN!- grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras me apegaba al cuerpo cálido de mi "hermano".

- O… onee-chan… ¿Qué tienes?- me preguntó dejando de lado el equipaje que traía y acuclillándose mientas yo sollozaba.

Yair, mi mejor amigo, tanto que lo quería como a un hermano, era de piel morena y en la escuela le decían el "negro", él era la persona con la que sentía que podía contar siempre que tuviera algún problema, era celoso y sobreprotector como todo buen hermano, simpático y era todo un desmadre.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí, nii-san?

- Me dijeron que estarías en esta escuela, y eh logrado convencer a mis jefes de inscribirme aquí, pero ¿por qué estás llorando?

- Y… y ¿cómo es que… aprendiste japonés?- pregunté, dejando su pregunta a un lado.

- Oye, cuando se tiene a una hermana medio otaku medio emo, uno quiere aprender ciertas cosas.- dijo intentando hacerse el gracioso.

Lo miré con los ojos hinchados y solo supe sollozar más.

- ¿Qué tienes Mariana?

- Un… me… me eh… me eh enamorado…

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó a todo lo alto, poniendo esa cara tan graciosa que siempre me animaba, una como diciendo "No empieces -_-"- ¿Qué te dije de tener novios?

- No… no es mi novio… solo que… a él… a él le gusta otra persona…

- Hay morra, ¿qué te vamos a hacer?- dijo acariciándome la cabeza.

- Pe… perdón…- dije ya más calmada.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato más, me explicó que me había buscado desde hace un año y me encontró en esta institución y que había logrado entrar.

Lo acompañé hasta la oficina de Cross y ahí me despedí de él.

- ¿Segura? ¿Vas a estar bien?

- Claro, hablando contigo siempre me siento mejor nii-san.

- Bueno, te veo luego.- se despidió mientras entraba en la oficina de Cross.

Todavía era de día, y en cuanto salí, el sol me dio de lleno en la cara. Me apresuré a resguardarme en la sombra de algún árbol. Cuando lo encontré, me subí a la rama con más sombra y me quede meditando un rato, hasta que sentí una vibración que provenía del bolsillo de mi falda. Saqué mi celular (no recordaba haberlo traído conmigo), desactivé la alarma que indicaba algo y después me fui a ver de qué se trataba.

_14 de febrero:_

_Cumpleaños José_

_Día de San Valentín_

_Fundación de Guadalajara_

¡Claro! Hoy estábamos a miércoles 3, dentro de 11 días sería San Valentín, el cumpleaños de mi hermanito y la fundación de mi ciudad de origen, Guadalajara. ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!


	13. Perspectiva y sentimientos encontrados

- ¡AH! Tengo memoria de Doris.- (N/A: Es un personaje de la película "Buscando a Nemo") me dije.

- Definitivamente la tienes, Mariana.

- ¿Eh?...- me voltee para ver quién había contestado… no, no, no, ¡ÉL NO!- Da… Daniel… ¿Qué… qué haces en Japón?

- Vine con Yair a esta escuela, dicen que es muy buena y que te encontrabas aquí, por cierto, ¿cómo estás?

- ¿Eh?... Pues, bien, ocultándome del sol como siempre.- dije tratando de sonar natural, pero era muy difícil estar cara a cara con el chico que me gustaba- ¿Cómo esta Liz?

- ¿Ella? Me cortó.

- Emm… lo siento.

- No te preocupes.- me decía desde su posición, debajo de la rama en la que me encontraba.- Oye, ¿no quisieras bajar?

- Ah, sí, ya voy.- respondí. En unos segundos, ya me encontraba a su lado resguardándome en la dulce sombra del árbol.

- Wow- dijo tambaleándose un poco.- ¿cómo haces eso? Solo saltaste de la rama y ya estás en el suelo, ¿no te da miedo?

- No.- dije sencillamente.

¿Por qué tienes los ojos hinchados?

- Ah, nada en especial, tal vez estoy un poco enferma.

- ¿Segura?

- Si

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que empecé a escuchar mi nombre en la voz de… Kiryuu-kun, lo que menos quería ahora era encontrarme con él.

Tomé la mano de Daniel y lo arrastré hasta el edificio, quedando enfrente de la puerta que daba a la oficina del director.

- Esta es la oficina del director, aquí se encuentra Yair.

- ¿Eh? Si, gra…

No termine de escucharlo totalmente ya que me fui corriendo a lo largo y desaparecí de su vista. Seguí corriendo, intentado escapar de la voz de Kiryuu-kun y de mis propios tormentos, ¿por qué tenía que venir _él_?, Yair sabía muy bien que me había dolido mucho cuando descubrí que yo no le gustaba, entonces ¿por qué lo trajo?... Choqué con alguien.

- Por fin te encuentro.- expresó Kiryuu-kun con un aura que daba miedo. ¡Por qué me pasaba todo esto!

- Ki… Kiryuu-kun.- exclame un poco asustada, nos encontrábamos en un pasillo desolado al que no le llegaban los rayos del sol (gracias a Dios), yo estaba recargada en la pared y el impedía que me fuera, encerrándome poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

- Te eh estado buscando, vampiro.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! ¡DEJAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- grité asustada y perdiendo los estribos, provocando que se crisparan un poco los cristales de las ventanas, tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Cállate de una vez Yami y escúchame…!- ordenó zarandeándome un poco, yo abrí los ojos (un poco llorosos) de la sorpresa porque él hubiera dicho mi nombre.

- Di… dijiste… mi nombre…- expresé con una sorpresa enorme.

- ¿Por qué me diste este frasco?- quiso saber, apartándose un poco de mí y sacando el frasco de su bolsillo. Baje la cabeza, avergonzada.- ¡Contéstame!

- ¡Tengo mis razones!... tengo… mis razones…

- ¿Cuáles son esas razones, Yami?

Tú…- contesté para después darle un beso en los labios que, sorpresivamente, me fue correspondido.

Cuando nos separamos, lo miré a los ojos, me sentía roja, y avergonzada pero… ¡lo había besado! Ese era mi primer beso... Y… él me había correspondido. Me observaba sorprendido y había suavizado su mirada.

- Te lo di… porque tú eres alguien que es muy importante para mí, y… y…- no lograba articular las últimas palabras. Algo andaba mal en mí. Mi garganta palpitaba y me pedía algo para apaciguarla… sangre.

Mis instintos empezaron a dominarme eh inconscientemente Kiryuu-kun y yo cambiamos de posición, ahora él era quien estaba apoyado en la pared. Sin poder hacer caso lo que me quedaba de cordura, lo mordí.

Dulce. Así era como sabía la sangre de Kiryuu-kun, un placer desconocido inundó mis papilas gustativas y me sentí, feliz. Me sentía feliz, pero a la vez triste, empecé a llorar. Él no oponía resistencia, en vez de ello, me abrazó.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no tomas sangre, Yami?

Eso me sorprendió, seguí llorando y, cuando me separe de él, tenía una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

- Perdón… perdón… perdón…- dije temblado mientras miraba al suelo y mantenía mis manos en mi pecho.

- ¿Cuánto?- volvió a preguntar, con un ligero tono de preocupación en la voz. Me miraba a los ojos, pero yo no pude sostener su mirada.

No… no lo sé… hace unas semanas… tal vez… desde que... regresamos de mi casa.

- Baka, no seas tan… testaruda y añiñada.

- Je, pues… por si no lo recuerdas… tengo 14… y cumplo 15 en marzo…- contesté un poco más calmada, observando el piso y con una media sonrisa.- el frasco… como te eh dicho… contiene la sangre de Shizuka Hio… bébelo… así ya no lastimaras a Yuuki-chan…

- ¿Cómo sabías que yo…?

- No quisiera admitirlo… pero los vi en el cuarto de baño…

- ¿Dijiste que esto lo sacaste de tu casa?- preguntó cambiando el tema, eso me alegraba.

- Si… del pasadizo por el que los llevé a ti y a Cross.

- ¿Y no lo logramos ver porque…?

- Porque escuché pisadas en los primeros escalones del sótano, y tenía miedo de que alguien lo descubriese.

- Mariana… ¿Quién es tu amigo?- se escuchó otra voz.

- Ya… ¡Yair onii-san!- grité con gran sorpresa. Él se encontraba en frente de nosotros con una mirada oscura que hasta a mí me dio miedo.

- No… no es lo que…

- No me expliques nada, ahora, déjame a este desgraciado…

- ¡Nii-san! Está bien que seas celoso pero no me ha hecho nada malo ¡No seas exagerado!

- ¡¿Qué no sea exagerado?! ¡¿Qué hay de esa sangre en tu boca!?- desde donde él estaba, no podía ver las dos hendiduras que dejaron mis colmillos en el cuello de Kiryuu-kun.

- Mierda…-maldecí por lo bajo.

Rápidamente, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró con él, soy más fuerte que Yair obviamente, pero me deje hacer. Nos encaminábamos en un pasillo des habitado.

- Tenemos que limpiarte esa herida, no puedo creer que ese hijo de perra te lastimara de esa manera…

- ¡O-nii-san! ¡ESCUCHAME DE UNA VEZ!

Me solté de su agarre y, aventurando en mi imaginación me pregunté si podría borrarle la memoria. Me acerqué y le toqué la frente, me concentré en quitar esa imagen hasta el momento en el que salió de la oficina de Cross. De mi mano empezó a relucir una luz violácea, pocos segundos después, Yair se desmayó.

- ¡Hay! ¿Qué… hice?

- Le borró la memoria, Yami-san, y muy bien para ser la primera vez que lo hace.

- ¡Kuran!.- exclamé sorprendida.

- Primero una cosa… no soy de los que admiten la derrota, y creo que usted bien lo sabe, así que, me… me disculpo por mi conducta inapropiada, sé que estuvo mal y le pido mis disculpas.- dije agachando su cabeza en señal de rendición.

POV´S ZERO

(N/A: Ahora veremos todo desde la perspectiva de Zero, a partir del momento del beso.)

Me encontraba escuchado su conversación un poco alterado, ni me había dado cuenta de que Kuran se encontraba ahí.

- Me sorprende… el cómo expresa sus sentimientos, Yami- san, nunca vi a un sangre pura llorar y cantar con tanto sentimiento, realmente, estoy sorprendido.

- Hump, veo que ahora no muestras tu faceta de siempre, Kuran- senpai, además.- hizo una pequeña pausa, ella se había levantado de las escaleras.- ¿Por qué te importa tanto una idiota como yo?- retó.

- Buena pregunta, pero eso me lleva a otra pregunta ¿Cómo es que nunca sospechó que era un vampiro? ¿La sed que no se quitaba con un simple vaso de agua, cómo le hacía?- contraatacó Kuran. Si no fuera porque no quería que me descubrieran, ya habría sacado a bloody rose para amenazarlo. Lo peor de todo es que no sé por qué tengo este impulso.


	14. Revelaciones en otra perspectiva

- Y se supone que te tengo que responder porque eres el gran y todo poderoso sangre pura Kuran Kaname ¿verdad?- ¡eso es! ¡Por fin alguien lo dice!

- …..- muy bien chiquilla, acabas de dejar sin habla al niño bonito.

- No te quieras hacer el listo conmigo, ¿Crees que nací ayer? Vi la nota en mi casa, y me sorprende que tú y mi madre se conozcan, porque me temo que conoces la existencia de ya sabes quién ¿verdad?- ahora ¿de qué hablaba? ¿o de quién?

- ¿De quién? ¿De tu hermanito José? Lo sé desde que pasados unos meses fui a tu casa a visitar a tu madre, junto con sus dos pequeños hijos.- Alto, ¿él la conocía desde antes?

- ¡Tú no sabes nada!- estalló ella, notablemente furiosa.- Como vuelvas a hablar conmigo, te juro que te matare, yo vengo de un mundo diferente al tuyo, al igual que los cazadores que están aquí, mi trabajo será exterminarte si es que vuelves a meter la pata donde no debes.

- Entonces… debería intentar comunicarme contigo, de otra manera…- ese tono, y más con las pausas con al que lo dijo me perturbó aún más, voltee la cabeza para ver qué pasaba, y al verlo, una parte de mí se sintió desfallecer, y eso era lo que más de desconcertaba.

Esos dos se habían besado. Me enfurecí de una manera que no creí conocida. Incluso una lágrima traicionera se salió de mi ojo. ¿¡PORQUÉ ME ALTERABA ASÍ?!

Escuché un golpe, como una cachetada.

- ¡CÓMO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A YUUKI! ¡IDIOTA!- gritó ella muy alterada. ¿Yuuki? Hump, claro, Yuuki estaba enamorada de Kuran. Por alguna razón, esa realidad ya no me sabía tan cruda como la recuerdo.

Salió corriendo y se topó conmigo, pero fue como si ni siquiera pudiera verme.

- Sal de ahí, Kiryuu-kun.- ordenó Kuran desde donde estaba.

- Veo el interés que tienes por esa chiquilla, Kuran.

Así que, estuviste escuchando todo ¿no es verdad?

- Y qué si lo hice…

- Kiryuu-kun- me interrumpió.- no sé si de verdad te has dado cuenta, pero inconscientemente aprecias a Yami-san más de lo que tú crees.

- Hump, estupideces.- me largué de ahí.

No lo soportaba, no quería darle toda la razón, pero hasta el ser más idiota sabría que él vio a través de mí, y me descubrió. Ni siquiera yo quería admitirlo. Kuran se marchó.

Me quede en las escaleras unos segundos más, para después irme de ahí. No lo soportaba.

Al día siguiente no tuve ánimos de nada, pero igual fui a clase. Como siempre, el día fue muy aburrido. No fue hasta que terminó la jornada que recordé que tenía que estar en los dormitorios de la luna para poder alejar a las chicas escandalosas de los vampiros.

Llegué antes que Yuuki, pero me escondí entre los árboles, no quería ver a esa chiquilla. Así, espere a que todos se fueran. Nada nuevo pasó, a excepción de un par de chicos que se acercaron a _ella_ y uno le entregó una caja marrón con listón rojo. Agradeció y se marchó.

Algo que vi fue que ahora Kuran le hacía más caso a Yuuki, desde que la mexicana apareció Kuran se había comportado extraño, y no le había prestado la menor atención a Yuuki, ahora que lo veía acercarse de nuevo a ella, me sentía aliviado, pero ella parecía un poco incomoda. Cuando se fueron los alumnos nocturnos, salí de mi escondite y me dejé ver.

- ¡ZERO!- me reprochó Yuuki.- ¿¡En dónde estabas?! Eh tenido que encargarme de todas las chicas yo sola.- explicó ella.

- Mejor vamos a hacer la guardia de una vez.- dije sin atender a su pregunta.

- ¿Eh? Mm, de acuerdo.- contestó rendida.

Nos separamos y yo empecé por las escaleras, las mismas de la otra noche, ahora que las veía bien, tenían un ventanal que cubría toda la pared, desde ahí se podía ver un balcón. Vi entonces a Yuuki y a _ella_, en él, parecían hablar de algo muy importante. Entonces Yuuki, que antes tenía una cara muy angustiada y apenada, se transformó en una aliviada. La vampiresa entonces se le acercó a Yuuki, por un momento pensé en sacar a Bloody Rose, pero después vi como Yuuki se abalanzaba sobre ella emitiendo pequeños chillidos. A diferencia de Yuuki, la vampiro no se veía tan contenta, y se le podía ver una aura triste.

Pasadas unas semanas yo seguí con esa pequeña rutina de esconderme y parecer al último. No me gustaba hacerlo, y no me gusta admitir las cosas, pero no me sentía listo para enfrentarla.

- Zero, últimamente estas muy raro, ¿pasa algo?- Yuuki me hacia esa pregunta muy a menudo.

- Nada en realidad.- contestaba simplemente para después marcharme.

Esa noche, estaba patrullando por el bosque y me encontré con ella, tenía una expresión muy sorprendida.

- Ki…- no terminó la frase ya que me voltee para no verla a los ojos.

- Ya debería estar en su salón, Agredano-senpai- dije gélidamente. Esperaba una respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

Me sentía incómodo con ella atrás de mí, una parte me decía que debía sacar a Bloody Rose, pero otra parte me decía que no debí ser tan frio con ella, bueno, ya lo había dicho, así que no había nada que pudiera remediar.

- Si, tienes razón…- pensé en ese momento que tal vez se pondría a llorar ya que se le quebró un poco la voz.- hasta luego.- se despidió, dejándome solo de nuevo.

Se fue y me retiré a la parte sur de la academia. Al pasar por un ventanal de camino a ellas logre ver su silueta en las mismas escaleras, en sus ojos se veía la frustración, para después dar paso al asombro y finalmente al arrepentimiento, y desapareció.

De regreso a mi dormitorio, me encontré con Yuuki y la sed aprecio repentinamente. Yuuki pereció observar mi reacción, de seguro tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre, ella me tomo del brazo y nos dirigimos al baño de la habitación en la que me quedaba de vez en cuando, para estar bajo observación de Cross.

No fue hasta que estuvimos en el baño que no pude resistirlo más, mordí a Yuuki como otras veces, como todas en las que siempre me arrepentía. Yuuki me susurraba cosas para tranquilizarme, pero la verdad es que no me sentía satisfecho con su sangre. Escuche pasos, Yuuki al parecer no los noto.

Entonces, la sentí, el aura de _ella_, estaba detrás de la puerta, con mis sentidos desarrollados debido a que era un vampiro detecte un aroma salado, lagrimas. Logré ver parte de su cuerpo, estaba acuclillada y tenía sus manos apretadas contra su pecho. Yo solo supe dar un pequeño quejido, uno que expresaba mi tristeza por lo que le hacía a Yuuki, y culpa, aunque esto último no supe por qué.

- Zero… tranquilo.- dijo Yuuki mientras me masajeaba la espalda, segundos después, ya no sentí la presencia de _ella_ en el lugar.

Después de eso, Yuuki se fue a su dormitorio y yo me quede en la habitación, solo. Intenté dormir pero todo rastro de cansancio había desaparecido en el momento en el que la vi. Lo peor del caso es que la sangre de Yuuki, por alguna razón, no me había saciado y es solo hacía que me sintiera más culpable aún.

Al día siguiente tenía unas ojeras no muy marcadas, pero igual se notaban, fui a la oficina de Cross ya que él nos solicitó.

- ¡Hoy hay inspección de cuartos! Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun, lo dejo en sus manos.- decía mientras bailaba por la habitación como idiota.

No pasó nada nuevo como en otras veces cuando fuimos a los dormitorios del sol, solamente fotografías sin consentimiento de las personas y demás.

Cuando fuimos a los dormitorios de la luna, Aidou- senpai fue el primero en reclamar ya que le quitamos unas fotos sin consentimiento de algunas alumnas diurnas y copas rotas. Me dirigí a una puerta en la que se encontraba un mayordomo.

- Yami-sama, no quiero interrumpir su sueño, pero los delegados harán la inspección de cuartos, me temo que insisto en que abra la puerta

- Entendido, gracias, Kaito-san.- contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta, yo ya me había colocado en frente de esta y cuando abrió la puerta me topé con unos ojos rojos eh hinchados y una mirada perdida y triste.

- ¿Por qué me mira así, Agredano- senpai?- pregunte fríamente y con desdén. Todavía estaba enfadado con ella y su beso con Kuran y no sabía la razón.

- ¿Eh? Ah…- no supo responderme, por lo que se limitó a dejarme pasar a su habitación.

Empecé a revisar toda la habitación y también la maleta a un lado de la puerta, no encontré nada extraño, iba a irme, pero su mano me detuvo, tomando mi brazo.

- Espera…

- ¿Qué quieres?- cuestioné agresivamente.

- Toma…- sacó una pequeña caja portátil de entre los bolsillos de su falda y me lo entregó.- así ya no beberás la sangre de Yuuki-chan- explicó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa rota.

Me quedé en shock, alternaba mi mirada entre el frasco y ella.

- ¿Qué… qué es esto?

- Descubrí que los vampiros sangre pura podemos sentir la presencia de otro sangre pura en un vampiro que puede que caiga en el nivel E, ¿recuerdas… recuerdas aquel pasadizo en mi casa?...- su voz se estaba empezando a quebrar y estaba derramando más lagrimas.- ahí… ahí es en donde se tiene almacenada la sangre de todos los sangre pura que existen y que existieron en el mundo…- empecé a hipar.- y tu… tú fuiste mordido por Shizuka Hio… no me fue difícil saberlo…

Parece que haber revelado todo eso la sobrellevó a un ataque de pánico, ya que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y cuando me di cuenta, ella ya se había ido corriendo. Sin pensarlo un segundo la seguí.

Era muy rápida, pero no tanto como yo y, por prudencia, me mantenía a una cierta distancia para que no notara mi presencia. La vi cambiar de dirección bruscamente, dirigiéndose al camino que daba a las oficinas de los maestros y el director. Me qué oculto tras unos árboles y vi cómo se lanzaba hacía un chico de piel morena.

- ¡YAIR ONII-SAN! – Gritó mientras el tal Yair se acuclillaba mientras ella sollozaba. Esperen… ¡¿ERAN HERMANOS?!

- O… onee-chan… ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó intrigado.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí, nii-san?- preguntó ella desviando la otra pregunta.

- Me dijeron que estarías en esta escuela, y eh logrado convencer a mis jefes de inscribirme aquí, pero ¿por qué estás llorando?- explicó

- Y… y ¿cómo es que… aprendiste japonés?- eludió de nuevo su pregunta.

- Oye, cuando se tiene a una hermana medio otaku medio emo, uno quiere aprender ciertas cosas.- ¿medio emo medio otaku? Era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

- ¿Qué tienes Mariana?- dijo llamándola por su verdadero nombre.

- Un… me… me eh… me eh enamorado…

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué te dije de tener novios?- reclamó él, ¿novio?

- No… no es mi novio… solo que… a él… a él le gusta otra persona…

- Hay morra, ¿qué te vamos a hacer?- dijo acariciándole la cabeza. ¿morra? nunca había escuchado una palabra asi.

- Pe… perdón…- pidió ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.


	15. Otra aclaración

Gomen por tardarme tanto en actualizar no había tenido tiempo u_uU

por cierto, a los que han empezado a leer este fic, tenía una pagina en la que tenia una foto de Yami pero como elimine la pagina, por favor ya no le agan caso, perdon por ponerlo hasta ahora jejejeje n_nU

Se quedaron hablando un rato más, le explico algo parecido a que la había buscado desde hace un año y la encontró en esta institución y que había logrado entrar. Pero si era su hermano, ¿por qué la buscaba, que no se suponía que los hermanos deben estar juntos? ¡Ahahah!

Me fui de ahí para dejarlos y me interné en el bosque. Llegué a un pequeño claro escondido entre los arbustos y me acosté ahí, tenía que aclarar mi mente y mis sentimientos. Cerré los ojos eh inconscientemente me vino a la cabeza la primera vez que la vi, moribunda, casi desnuda y con heridas grabes que al día siguiente ya estaban mejor y con ese modelo que utilizo con el camisón que le prestó Yuuki y las cortinas de la oficina de Cross. Luego, cuando la encontramos sangrado de las muñecas y que por accidente mi bala la atravesó, cuando Kuran la cargó en brazos, y cuando nos contó su historia. Después el recuerdo de cuando me dio el chocolate en forma de luna en cuarto creciente, el color plateado de la envoltura y el morado del listón. También cuando nos llevó a su casa hace ya más o menos un mes, y que nos iba a enseñar algo muy importante. Su beso con Kuran… ella, cantando en las escaleras llorando por sabrá Dios qué cosa…

De improvisto me levanté, un nuevo recuerdo se apoderó de mi mente, el de hace un rato, toda ella, temblando ligeramente, con los ojos rojos eh hinchados, entregándome aquel frasco. Lo toqué en mi bolsillo, todavía frio.

Corrí a buscarla, ahora eran mis sentimientos los que me dominaban, empecé a gritar su nombre.

- ¡YAMI! ¡YAMI!...

Capte su esencia a unos metros de donde yo me encontraba, pero casi inmediatamente esta empezó a alejarse y la seguí.

Cuando la alcance vi con un chico en frente de la oficina de Cross, y a ella desaparecer doblando a la derecha en un pasillo. Conocía ese pasillo, y sabía a donde llegaría. Tome el otro, doblando a la izquierda.

Entonces quede en frente a donde ella se dirigía y chocó conmigo.

- Por fin te encuentro.- expresé notablemente furioso

- Ki… Kiryuu-kun.- dijo sorprendida.

- Te eh estado buscando, vampiro.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! ¡DEJAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- gritó, provocando que los cristales se empezaran a cuartear

-¡Cállate de una vez Yami y escúchame…!- grite inconscientemente llamándola por su nombre de nuevo.

- Di… dijiste… mi nombre…

- ¿Por qué me diste este frasco?- quise saber, apartándola un poco de mí y sacando el frasco del bolsillo. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada tal vez.- ¡Contéstame!- exigí desesperado.

- ¡Tengo mis razones!... tengo… mis razones…

- ¿Cuáles son esas razones, Yami?

- Tú…- contestó para después darme un beso en los labios que, sorpresivamente, incluso para mí, fue sorpresivo, y lo fue más cuando me di cuenta tarde que se lo había correspondido. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

- Te lo di… porque tú eres alguien que es muy importante para mí, y… y…- no lograba articular las últimas palabras. Algo andaba mal.

Repentinamente cambiamos de posición, ahora era yo el que se encontraba acorralado en la pared y repentinamente, me mordió.

Era la segunda vez que me mordían en toda mi vida y esta era la segunda. Note que temblaba, así que la abracé con torpeza, era raro, pero se sentía bien apoyar a alguien que… que… ¡ahahahahaha! No podía decirlo.

Se separó de mí unos minutos después, no me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo pasó tan rápido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no tomas sangre, Yami?

- Perdón… perdón… perdón…- dijo temblado.

- ¿Cuánto?- volví a preguntar, con un ligero tono de preocupación en la voz. La miraba a los ojos, pero no pudo sostener mi mirada.

- No… no lo sé… hace unas semanas… tal vez… desde que... regresamos de mi casa.

- Baka, no seas tan… testaruda y niñata.

- Je, pues… por si no lo recuerdas… tengo 14… y cumplo 15 en unas semanas…- contestó un poco más calmada, observando el piso y con una media sonrisa.- el frasco… como te eh dicho… contiene la sangre de Shizuka Hio… bébelo… así ya no lastimaras a Yuuki-chan…

- ¿Cómo sabías que yo…?

- No quisiera admitirlo… pero los vi en el cuarto de baño…

- ¿Dijiste que esto lo sacaste de tu casa?- pregunté cambiando el tema, eso pareció calmarla un poco.

- Si… del pasadizo por el que los llevé a ti y a Cross.

- ¿Y no lo logramos ver porque…?

- Porque escuché pisadas en los primeros escalones del sótano, y tenía miedo de que alguien lo descubriese.

- Mariana… ¿Quién es tu amigo?- se escuchó otra voz.

- Ya… ¡Yair onii-san!- gritó con gran sorpresa. Él se encontraba en frente de nosotros con una mirada oscura que a ella le dio miedo, pero yo sostuve la mirada de aquel chico que momentos antes había abrazo a Yami.

- No… no es lo que…

- No me expliques nada, ahora, déjame a este desgraciado…

- ¡Nii-san! Está bien que seas celoso pero no me ha hecho nada malo ¡No seas exagerado!

- ¡¿Qué no sea exagerado?! ¡¿Qué hay de esa sangre en tu boca!?- desde donde él estaba, no podía ver las dos hendiduras que dejaron sus colmillos en mi cuello.

- Mierda…-maldijo casi en un susurro.

Se acercó a nosotros y la tomo del brazo, arrastrándola consigo.

- Tenemos que limpiarte esa herida, no puedo creer que ese hijo de perra te lastimara de esa manera…

- ¡O-nii-san! ¡ESCUCHAME DE UNA VEZ!...

Fue todo lo que logre escuchar antes de desaparecer de aquel pasillo e irme a mi habitación para limpiarme la poca sangre que seguía saliendo de la mordida.

Cuando termine de limpiarme, casi ni me di cuenta de lo agotado que me sentía, así que pensé en darme una siesta, que se transformó en un sueño profundo, en el que la protagonista de mi sueño era aquella niña de 14 años de ojos chocolate y cabello rayado.


	16. Fuera de control

POV'S YAMI

(Regresamos de nuevo a la historia)

- ¿En serio te… te estas disculpando, Kuran?- dije sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Si, como le vuelvo a decir, mi comportamiento fue inadecuado y ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí un gran error en el momento en que la bese, no fue hasta que me grito y me cacheteó que me di cuenta de mi error. Por eso quiero empezar de nuevo, así que me presento, soy Kuran Kaname…

- Un ancestro… me eh dado cuenta en tus ojos… se ve que has vivido demasiado tiempo…

- Supongo que hay algunas cosas que nunca se pueden ocultar, ¿verdad?

- Tienes razón. Soy Agredano Yami, mucho gusto… ancestro de los Kuran.

Extendí mi mano y Kuran hizo lo mismo, pactando nuestra tregua con ese apretón de manos.

- Bueno, creo que tengo que llevar el cuerpo de Yair a la oficina de Cross.

- ¿Necesita ayuda?

- No, puedo yo sola, pero gracias.

- Nos separamos, Kuran se fue por un pasillo y yo por otro, llevando conmigo el cuerpo de mi onii-san en la espalda hasta la oficina de Cross.

Cuando llegamos no me moleste ni en tocar, de cualquier forma, no podía porque necesitaba sostener a Yair. Al entrar me encontré con Zero, Cross y Daniel, que me miraban con asombro, en especial el último mencionado, de seguro porque pude soportar el peso de un chico más alto que yo por casi cabeza y media y traerlo aquí desde quien sabe dónde. Zero me miraba raro, no sabía interpretar de nuevo su mirada.

Dejé caer a Yair en la alfombra eh hice un gesto como para demostrar que me había cansado en todo el trayecto, para que Daniel se lo creyera y no pensara nada raro.

- Ahm… lo… lo encontré tirado en el suelo por uno… de los pasillos… ¡ah!- dije poniendo mis manos sobre las rodillas y simulando jadeos de cansancio.-

¡Ah! Ya veo, Kiryuu-kun, ¿podrías ponerlo en el sillón?

Zero no respondió, se limitó a levantar el peso de onii-san y a colocarlo donde Cross le indicó. Posteriormente me dijo en un susurro cuando pasaba por un lado mío algo que solo yo pude oír.

- Te veo en el bosque en el receso.- escuche antes de que él desapareciera por la puerta.

- Daniel, será mejor que vayas a tu dormitorio, ya sabes dónde está ¿no?

- ¿Eh? Si, se dónde está… Mariana, ¿te veo luego?

- Como quieras.- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Él se fue y quedamos solo los tres.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, Cross rápidamente saltó el escritorio hasta situarse en frente de Yair.

- ¿¡Qué le paso?!

- Le borre la memoria, al parecer.- dije un poco apenada.

- Ah, es eso… ¡ahah¡ no me asustes así Yami-chan

- No le paso nada malo ¿verdad?

- Tranquila, Moran-kun solo se desmayó, no pasa nada grabe. Lo mejor será que vayas a tu dormitorio Yami-chan, yo me encargaré de él.

- Gracias Cross.

- De nada niña.- se despidió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Salí de su oficina y regresé a los dormitorios de la Luna.

Eran las 12 del mediodía, así que simplemente me cambié, me puse mi piyama y me acosté, intentando conciliar el sueño. Un intento fallido

Me levanté a las 6:30 como marcaba el despertador. Me duché y cambié para ir a clase. Me encontré con Ruka en la entrada y nos dirigimos al salón juntas.

Al pasar por la muralla de chicas humanas me encontré con Yuuki que me dedicó un rápido saludo y a Zero que me dirigió una breve mirada que de nuevo no supe interpretar.

Kuran se comportaba mejor conmigo, ya por lo menos solo me saludaba y de ahí no pasábamos. Ahora me sentaba y juntaba más con mis compañeros nocturnos y conocía a un par de modelos, Touya-san y Shiki-san, que no son muy habladores, pero estoy casi segura que se quieren más que como amigos. También estaba Kain-san, que no me fue muy difícil saber que estaba enamorado de Ruka. Ichijo-san también al principio fue un poco tosco conmigo, pero ahora ya podíamos tener una conversación sin sentirnos incómodos.

Las clases pasaron aburridas como siempre, ni siquiera podía prestar atención, lo único en lo que pensaba era en qué me diría Zero después de esta clase.

Finalmente llegó la hora del descanso y salí disparada, incluso antes de que el profesor saliera.

Ya en una de las entradas del bosque, no me fue difícil encontrar el aroma de Zero y llegar hasta él. Cuando llegué, tenía la tez muy pálida, más de lo normal, y sostenía su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras con la otra se apoyaba en un árbol. Cuando me vio, me quede un poco aturdida, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y unos colmillos salían de su boca.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y quede acostada en el césped, con él encima. Me quedé quieta, de seguro todavía no tomaba el frasco de sangre, pero vi el pequeño tubo a unos metros de nosotros, totalmente vacío. Entonces me empecé a asustar, cerré los ojos. Cuando sus colmillos perforar mi cuello emití un pequeño quejido de dolor, tal vez Zero no lo escuchó. El sentir mi sangre ser tomada por Zero era una sensación totalmente nueva. Cuando me estaba empezando a sentir débil fue cuando él se detuvo. Levantó la cabeza para ver mi rostro y vi con asombro que estaba llorando, y yo también. Nos levantamos y él me abrazó, muy fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de este abrazo, seguía llorando; yo lo abracé con un poco de torpeza para luego dejar que su cabeza se apoyara en mi hombro.

- Tranquilo, ya paso todo…- dije sobándole la espalda. Me apretó más fuerte.- estoy aquí, no me voy a ir, siempre estaré aquí…- de repente me di cuenta que ahora estaba llorando a mares.

Pasamos así unos minutos más, la verdad, ya no me importaba saltarme las últimas clases con tal de estar con él. Cuando Zero se tranquilizó, levantó su cabeza y me dio un beso en los labios, dulce, sin prisa, y con el sabor de mi sagre mesclandose, yo me quedé atónita, pero en unos segundos ya tenía mis ojos cerrados y mis manos recargadas en su pecho mientras él ponía una mano en mi nuca para profundizar el beso.

Por cierto, arigatoo por sus comentarios!

la verdad esque me había olvidado del fic hasta que una amiga me dijo que estaba escribiendo uno sobre un libro, y aqui me ven, escribiendo en 3 dias ambos capitulos :3


	17. Vergüenzas mas o menos bonitas

Después de eso, no sé qué paso, tal vez perdí el sentido, porque empecé a ver el rostro borroso de Zero, con cara de asombro.

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi habitación en los dormitorios de la luna, y había una persona al pie de la cama en una silla, observándome. Levanté un poco la cabeza para ver quién era y un intento mareo me sacudió, obligándome a recostarme de nuevo. Segundos después, otras tres presencias entraron en el cuarto.

- ¿Cómo está, Kiryuu-kun?- dijo la voz que reconocí como la de Cross.

- Acaba de despertar, pero parece desorientada- dijo la persona al pie de mi cama. Zero, al parecer. Ya no tenía esa aura mesclada de vampiro y humano, ahora solo distinguía el aura vampírica. Alguien se acercó a mí, y pude ver el rostro de Yuuki.

- Yami-chan, ¿estás bien?

- Si… ¿Qué… qué fue lo que paso?

- Te tenemos que estar muy agradecidos por lo que has hecho, Yami-chan

- Y… ¿Qué hice?

- Salvar a Kiryuu-kun de caer en el nivel E- esa voz fue la de la tercera persona que había entrado, Kuran.

- Así que, de verdad que no fue un sueño lo que pasó…

- Ahora que soy un vampiro normal, tengo que entrar en la clase nocturna, para evitar que pasen cosas extrañas en el día, pero seguiré siendo un guardián, y un cazador de vampiros- dijo entonces Zero que ahora se había sentado en mi cama.

- Te estamos muy agradecidos por lo que has hecho por Zero, Yami-chan, ¿quién diría que tenías un cuarto en el que se almacena toda la sangre de los vampiros sangre pura que han existido a través de los tiempos?- dijo Yuuki con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- Bueno, bueno… creo que mejor te dejaremos descansar, de cualquier forma, ya casi sale el sol, Kiryuu-kun se quedará acompañándote en caso de que necesites algo ¿sí?

- Gracias… Cross.

- De nada niña.

Todos se fueron, Kuran se fue a su habitación a descansar mientras que Yuuki y Cross se iban de aquí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Quedamos solo Zero y yo. Reinó un silencio incomodo, por lo menos para mí, pero Zero lo disipó, poniendo una mano en mi mejilla. Me sobresalté; su mano me acarició la mejilla un rato, para después quitarme el fleco y dejar al descubierto mi ojo derecho. De repente me acorde del beso, y me sonrojé, y Zero dio una pequeña sonrisa, yo, de la vergüenza, me subí las sabanas hasta la cabeza, acción que fue detenida rápidamente por él.

- No te escondas

- Me da vergüenza, baka- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Seré baka, pero también seré el que te dio tu primer beso, ¿no?

- Cállate.- intenté levantarme, y esta vez el mareo no se presentó, y quedé sentada, con Zero en frente mío, todavía tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

- De todas formas… gracias por haber hecho lo que hiciste.

- Solo te di el frasco, no hice nada importante.- me llevé las rodillas al pecho y desvié la mirada.

- Aparte de eso, te quedaste conmigo, me dejaste beber tu sangre, después me permitiste abrazarte…

- Entonces de verdad que no fue un sueño…

- Después de besarte, te desmayaste, no me había dado cuenta de cuánta sangre te había quitado… y bueno, te traje aquí, y uno de los mayordomos me indicó en dónde estaba tu habitación

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que quede inconsciente?

- Dos días

- Wow…Sabes, la verdad es que no sabía que reaccionarías así, que…

- ¿Perdería el control? Tampoco pensé que ocurriría.

- Bueno… pero ya estás bien, ¿verdad?

- Si, nunca pensé que me sentiría mejor

- Me alegro por ti.

- Gracias.- dijo esbozando de nuevo, una hermosa sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar, por lo que voltee a otro lado.

Nos quedamos en un silencio más o menos incomodo, supongo que ambos estábamos metidos en nuestros pensamientos, y, cuando nos dimos cuenta, nuestros labios ya estaban unidos en un tierno beso, sin prisa, suave, y sobre todo, con ternura.

Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos, juntamos nuestras frentes y damos una pequeña risita. Momento tan perfecto no podía ser interrumpido, pero mi sed hizo acto de presencia, como una actriz que todavía no le toca salir en la obra.

Zero me miró, de seguro tenía mis ojos inyectados en sangre y me dio vergüenza. Pero el me atrajo hacia sí y se descubrió el cuello.

- Toma… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en estas condiciones je, je, je- dijo regalándome una sonrisa a lo que yo con la cara toda roja, lo rechacé.

- No quiero causarte tantos problemas…

Me levante de la cama y un vértigo provocó que me volviera a sentar en la acolchada cama, y Zero posara una mano en mi hombro. Su expresión había cambiado un poco, se veía…herido…

Ahora que me daba cuenta, podía descifrar más fácilmente los pensamientos de Zero y no había ese muro invisible que tenía cuando lo conocí.

- ¿Qué quieres? Te lo traeré, pero no te levantes, aún estas muy débil, baka.- dijo con suavidad, pero como ya dije, con una pisca de tristeza. Ya no me miraba a los ojos.

- La tabletas, y un poco de agua…

- Ok.

Se levantó y pidió un vaso con agua a Kaito-san que estaba en el pasillo, entonces, empezó a buscar las tabletas, que no encontraba por ninguna parte.

- ¿En dónde…?

- En el baño, están en el lavamanos.

- Ok

Fue al baño unos segundos y regreso con la cajita, tiempo después, Kaito-san ya regresaba con el vaso de agua. Zero metió unas cuantas tabletas y después las batió con la cuchara incluida en el vaso. Me lo entregó y yo me tome todo en unos cuantos tragos, sintiendo cómo disminuía el ardor de mi garganta.

No me di cuenta de que Zero se había ido hasta que escuche el leve sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Ya no supe que más hacer, así que solo me acosté, esperando el atardecer. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero al cabo de un rato, sonó la puerta, indicando que alguien pedía permiso para entrar.

- ¿Quién?

- Oneeeee-chaaaaaan… soy yo.- dijo alegre y energetica al otro lado de la puerta.

- Pasa.- dije incorporándome de nuevo, quedando sentada en la cama. Espere muy poco, hasta poder ver el cuerpo de Yair atravesando la puerta… junto con Daniel…


	18. Pre- capítulo

HOLA MINNA!  
Soy yo, Mariana-chan!  
Este es un pequeño aviso para decirles que esperen un poco mas para el siguiente cap, ya se que me tardo muuuuuuchisimo pero ojala que valga la pena.

El proximo capitulo será todo un completo POV'S ZERO, a pedido de algun s de mis lector s, en el que veremos las reacciones de Zero de los últimos dos capitulos, por lo cual será mucho mas largo que los capitulos que normalmente subo, así que espero y que cuando lo suban me llenen de comentarios, me agrada que les esté gustando este fic, y espero que les siga gustando que cuando termine (que no creo que sea pronto ;P)

Por cierto, si ven mi foto de perfil, creo que se darán cuenta de quien es... ¡ES YAMI! Es como yo me la imagine en el segundo capitulo, asi que... bueno, la edición es mia y espero y les guste mucho :')

les dejo una parte del cap:

_Se me hizo eterna la espera. No podía dormirme en el césped. Suerte de que por fin se empezó a poner más oscuro el cielo, la luna en cuarto creciente empezaba a resplandecer y algunas estrellas se animaban a salir._

_Cuando por fin mi instinto de cazador me indicó que Yami estaba en una de las entradas del bosque, me tomé todo el líquido rojo de golpe. Me invadió una agónica desesperación, solo pensaba en sangre, sangre, sangre, una y otra vez, una palabra que no desaparecía de mi mente._

Bueno, eso era todo... bye bye! ;3


	19. Ponte en mi piel

POV'S ZERO

Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta de que no había sido un sueño tan profundo como había creído, sino una pequeña siesta de por lo menos una hora. Me levanté y no sé porque fui directo a la oficina de Cross.

Al llegar y entrar, me encontré al chico que estuvo frente a la puerta hace rato, el que dejó Yami antes de salir corriendo.

- ¡Ah! Kiryuu-kun, pasa, pasa. Te presento a Daniel-kun.

- Director, ya le dije que solo me llame Daniel.- dice el chaval que no ha de tener menos de 16 años, tal vez 15.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Daniel. Te presento a Kiryuu-kun; Kiryuu-kun, te presento a Daniel.

- Hola.- dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Hola.- dijo el con una media sonrisa, y vi que una gota de sudor se le resbaló por la sien.

Pasados unos segundos en silencio, la puerta se abre de nuevo y pasan Yami cargando con un cuerpo, que, cuando entran del todo, entiendo que es el cuerpo de Yair que dejó caer rápidamente al suelo pero con delicadeza a la vez.

- Ahm… lo… lo encontré tirado en el suelo por uno… de los pasillos… ¡ah!- exclamó ella. ¿Por qué finge? Es notable a kilómetros que no le ha costado nada traerlo hasta aquí. Luego me doy cuenta de por qué actúa así. Por este tipo, Daniel, que no me da buena espina, pero él no sabe lo que es Yami. Bueno, al menos el secreto de toda esta fachada de escuela perdura.

- ¡Ah! Ya veo, Kiryuu-kun, ¿podrías ponerlo en el sillón?- me pide Cross. No respondo nada, me limito a levantar al tipejo este que es casi tan alto como yo y dejarlo en el sillón.

Me dispongo a marcharme, y cuando paso por el costado de Yami le digo en un susurro que espero solo ella logre escuchar.

- Te veo en el bosque en el receso- digo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Ya afuera, todavía logro escuchar los gritos de Cross, y cuando estoy a punto de dar vuelta en un pasillo, salé el tipejo ese Daniel y corre hasta alcanzarme.

- Hola… oye, ¿te llamas Kiryuukun, no?

- Veo que no eres de aquí igual que Ya… Mariana-san, en Japón se utilizan honoríficos para hablarle a las personas… dime solo Kiryuu.- respondo al final. No se me antoja dar una clase de literatura japonesa a alguien que ni siquiera me importa.

- Ok… bueno, ¿crees que me puedas decir en dónde están los dormitorios del sol? Es que no sé cuál pasillo tomar jejeje.- dice el muy idiota.

- Hump… sígueme.- le ordeno, apretando el paso sin esperar a ver que me está siguiendo.

Atravesando un poco el bosque para acortar camino, lo condujo hasta la entrada.

- Es aquí, sabes buscar tu cuarto ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? Si, gra…

La frase se queda a medias ya que me voy derecho al bosque, me da igual saltarme las clases, de cualquier forma, sonará egoísta, pero confío en que Yuuki tomará apuntes por mí.

Ya en una zona despejada oculta por varios arbustos y en el que entran muy poco los rayos del sol, me acuesto y palpo el tubo que increíblemente sigue frío en mi bolsillo derecho. Esperaré un poco antes de que Yami acabe las primeras horas clase para tomármelo.

Se me hizo eterna la espera. No podía dormirme en el césped. Suerte de que por fin se empezó a poner más oscuro el cielo, la luna en cuarto creciente empezaba a resplandecer y algunas estrellas se animaban a salir.

Cuando por fin mi instinto de cazador me indicó que Yami estaba en una de las entradas del bosque, me tomé todo el líquido rojo de golpe. Me invadió una agónica desesperación, solo pensaba en sangre, sangre, sangre, una y otra vez, una palabra que no desaparecía de mi mente.

Me poyé en un árbol mientras me sujetaba la cabeza con la otra e intentaba reprimir un alarido como de perro torturado. Sentía que me palpitaba todo el cuerpo, que mis colmillos salían a la luz y me lastimaban el labio inferior, salían más grandes y largos de lo normal. Sentía que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala trecha, porque capté el olor de Yami, más fuerte y embriagador que nunca.

Cuando la vi en frente mío, sentía que una parte de mi conciencia se abandonaba al instinto y a mi sed descomunal, mientras que la otra mitad me decía: no la lastimes, no la lastimes, no la lastimes…

Se quedó paralizada, de seguro mis ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Miró un poco más abajó y descubrió el frasco, totalmente vacío.

Ya no pude más, la tomé desprevenida y caímos al suelo, ella debajo de mí. Sin pensarlo tan siquiera y ya sin escuchar las advertencias de mi cabeza, como si estuviera bajo el agua, mordí a Yami en el cuello con todas mis fuerzas. Era cruel… una parte de mi quería su sangre más que nada en el mundo, más incluso de lo que había deseado la de Yuuki, y no quería que pasara lo que pasó con ella la vez que la mordí por primera vez, que se desmayó y Kuran se la tuvo que llevar, mientras que yo me quedaba anonadado.

Escuche algo, como un quejido, pero creí que era mi imaginación. Cuando empecé a volver en mí, vi la cara de Yami demasiado pálida, más de lo que es la mía normalmente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió lentamente. Entonces, unas gotas cayeron en su rostro, tal vez estaba empezando a llover, pero me di cuenta de que era yo. Estaba llorando. Nos levantamos, ella también tenía lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas. Nos levantamos y la abracé todo lo fuerte que pude. Ella correspondió a mi abrazo con un poco de torpeza, pero igual, correspondido.

- Tranquilo, ya paso todo…- me decía al oído. Yo la abracé más fuerte y siguió hablando.-…Estoy aquí, no me voy a ir, siempre estaré aquí…- Entonces sentí sus lágrimas en mi pecho, que cada vez eran más.

Nos quedamos en la misma posición unos cuantos minutos más. Yo apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras ella pasaba tranquilizadoramente sus manos por mi espalda, era una sensación agradable, aunque nunca lo admitiría en público.

Cuando estuve más calmado levanté la cabeza, la mire a los ojos, y… y… ¡ahahaha! Esto da vergüenza, pero la besé y sentí que un peso era removido de mi conciencia, como si pudiera respirar aire fresco de nuevo. Ella me lo correspondió. Me sentía feliz. Ella posó sus manos en mi pecho y yo en su nuca, para profundizarlo. No sabría cómo expresarme, era una mescla entre felicidad, vergüenza y anhelo.

Cuando nos separamos, vi que empezaba a desenfocar la vista. Entonces, calló. Se desplomó en frente de mí, cayendo en mi regazo.

No perdí el tiempo. La llevé a los dormitorios de la luna y me pasé por el hombre de la capucha sin palabra alguna. Ya al frente, patee las puertas. Me recibió un mayordomo un poco viejo.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Yami-sama?- me dijo, fulminándome con la mirada.

- Eso no te importa. ¿Dónde está su cuarto?

Con un resoplido, me condujo por las escaleras al final del pasillo. No había ningún alumno. Cuando vine con Yuuki no había podido ver su habitación completamente, pero ahora veía que su cama era enorme, y que toda la habitación se basaba en los colores del dorado y blanco.

La dejé en su cama, que se manchó un poco con la sangre por su ropa. Tomé una silla y me senté al pie de su cama, cerca de su cara. Estaba cansado, así que me apoyé a en la orilla de la cama con los brazos a modo de almohada y cerré los ojos un momento. Me quedé dormido. Antes de dormirme, no podía dejar de pensar en que había dejado mi parte humana para siempre...

Cando desperté, vi en el reloj del buró que eran las 4 de la mañana. Yami no había despertado todavía. Entonces recordé todo de golpe, y me sentí culpable, más de lo que había estado cuando pasaban este tipo de cosas con Yuuki. Salí de la habitación.

Me encontré con el mayordomo que me había "recibido" y solo me dirigí a la puerta. Al salir, me encontré con que los vampiros estaban regresando. Se me quedaron viendo con ojos abiertos, sorprendidos al parecer. Kuran y Ruka fueron quienes se me acercaron, los demás siguieron su camino

- ¿Cómo…?- empezó Kuran, pero cayó.

- Fue Agredano-senpai.- dije con indiferencia. Que estuviera… estuviera… ahaha… bueno, que estuviera "eso" de Yami no significa que no deje de ser el Zero de siempre con esta gente.

- ¿Dónde está Yami? ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! Puedo oler su sangre corriendo por tus venas.

- Hump… a ti qué te importa.

- Me importa porque es mi amiga, cazador.- contestó con la misma indiferencia, pero sus ojos reflejaban preocupación. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, seguiré siendo cazador para ellos. No quería aceptar que ahora era uno de ellos, por lo menos, a la mitad, pero aun así, la idea todavía no me cabía en la cabeza.

Salí de los dormitorios y fui a mi cuarto para seguir durmiendo. Cosa que no sucedió, porque, al entrar, me encontré con Yagari-sensei, Cross y Yuuki.

- ¡ZERO!- gritó Yuuki mientras corría y me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.- Que bueno que estas bien… Fue Yami-chan ¿verdad? El director me contó lo que Kaname-senpai le dijo que escuchó antes de que ella saliera de la revisión de los cuartos. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí que causas problemas, mocoso- habló Yagari-sensei.- Mira que confiar en esa sangre pura… Hump… bueno, al menos ya no tendré que matarte, y nos servirá tener un vampiro como aliado, supongo.

- ¡Yagari-san! No seas así de grosero con Kiryuu-kun- protestó Cross haciendo un puchero.- Agradece mejor que está bien y no le paso nada malo… por cierto Kiryuu-kun, ¿dónde está Yami-chan? Quiero agradecerle infinitamente lo que ha hecho por ti.

- Está en los dormitorios de la luna, inconsciente...

- ¡¿CÓMO!?- gritó Cross. Sus ojos a través de los lentes empezaron a ser acuosos.

Sin esperar a nada ni nadie, Cross salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y Yuuki y yo lo seguimos. Yagari-sensei se quedó en mi cuarto.

Al llegar, Cross pateó la puerta y algunos vampiros que todavía no se habían ido a sus habitaciones quedaron sorprendidos. Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad mientras Yuuki y yo aminorábamos el paso y entró en la habitación, seguido de nosotros dos.

Yami ahora respiraba pausadamente, demasiado pasudo para alguien que incluso está durmiendo. Pero no era la única persona en la habitación. Kuran estaba en el pequeño balcón de la habitación y se nos quedó mirando, uno a uno, hasta terminar en Yuuki, que la miró con ternura, a lo cual me sentí un poco celoso, pero no de la forma en que solía actuar, si no como un hermano celoso.

- Baya que de verdad te ayudo, Kiryuu-kun… pero, ¿sabes lo que le hiciste?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Le quitaste más de la mitad de la sangre que habitaba en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué?

- Acabo de revisarla a petición de Ruka, y no puedo hacer mucho por ella, ya que solo puedo curar lesiones, no la pérdida masiva de sangre, así que lo único que pude hacer fue cerrarle la herida del cuello para que no siguiera saliendo sangre que va a necesitar para despertar, porque, me temo, pude que dure varios días en despertar.

Ya no supe qué responder. Tenía los ojos abiertos, y alterné la mirada entre Kuran y Yami, y de nuevo otra vez a Kuran.

- Debes estar agradecido- continuó Kuran.- de que sea una sangre pura. Un vampiro normal ya se habría desintegrado.

Eso me dejó aún más impactado. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho? Ahora sí que me sentía peor de lo que ya estaba. Baje la mirada, mis ojos quedaron ocultos tras mi fleco. Lo único que consiguió Kuran fue echarle sal a mi herida ¿para qué? No lo entendía.

- No… no es culpa de Zero, Kaname-senpai.- dijo Yuuki, tratando de ayudarme, como siempre.

- Me temo que esta vez sí que lo es, Yuuki, y no es la primera vez que este tipo de incidentes suceden…

- ¡Pero Zero no lo hizo intencionalmente!- gritó Yuuki. Le puse una mano en el hombro, ella se relajó un poco.- Pero… Zero tú…

- Ya lo sé… Yuuki, a veces creo que deberías escuchar a Kuran.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Estaba demasiado conmocionado para estar pensando con claridad, solo pensaba en las palabas de Kuran: "…Un vampiro normal ya se habría desintegrado…" y "…Perdida masiva de sangre…". Pero ya estaba hecho. Todos se me quedaron viendo, sorprendidos, incluido Kuran.

- Hump… solo dejen de meterse en mis asuntos.- dije antes de desparecer por la puerta, no sin antes ver por el rabillo del ojo a Yami, una presión en mi pecho se hizo presente.

Ahora que había regresado a mi cuarto, Yagari-sensei ya no estaba. Estaba demasiado cansado. Me acosté y quede dormido, cosa que no duró mucho, ya que el despertador sonó ruidosamente.

Cuando entré a clase, me senté en mi lugar de siempre, y me di cuenta de que tenía el ligero olor de Yami. Sonreí para mis adentros. Yami se sentaba aquí en su clase.

No pasó nada interesante, y me quedé dormido en la última clase, a lo que Yuuki me dijo en un susurro desde su tarima, una debajo de la mía.

- Zero despierta, que luego te tienes que quedar a regularización.

- See.- dije con pereza. Me levanté de la mesa y puse la poca atención que todavía me quedaba. Unos minutos largos después, sonó el timbre.

Todo pasó como quien dice, en lo "normal". Tuvimos que ocuparnos de las fans de los vampiros hasta que el último de ellos salió de vista. Yami no se encontraba entre ellos.

Tan rápido como se fueron, me escabullí, Yuuki ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta ya muy tarde. Me reuní en el lugar de la otra noche. Para pensar.

Al llegar, todavía distinguía el olor de la sangre de Yami, igual de embriagador que como lo recuerdo, también había unas pocas gotas de sangre en el césped. Me acosté y me puse a pensar.

¿Cómo iba a desempeñar mi trabajo de cazador ahora siendo un vampiro? Era cierto que todavía podía moverme por el día, pero no sabía si era algún defecto por haber llegado casi al nivel E o es que por mi sangre de cazador que podía trasladarme sin preocupaciones. ¿Cómo lo verían los demás cazadores? ¿E Ichiru? ¿Tendría que trasladarme a la clase nocturna? Hump, lo único bueno de eso sería que podría estar con Yami. La verdad es que me sentía furioso, aparte de agradecido, ya que lo que menos quería en el mundo era ser un vampiro. Es lo que menos quiere un cazador, convertirse en su enemigo. Era siempre el pensamiento que tenía cada vez sentía que necesitaba sangre y las putas tabletas no servían de nada. Me recordaban que era un monstruo.

Ahora, bueno, no sabía qué hacer. Más preguntas se siguieron acumulando en mi mente. Me cruzó por la mente ver si todavía podía sostener a Bloody Rose. La saqué de mi chaqueta y respiré con alivio, todavía podía sostenerla.

Seguí pensando en cómo sería mi vida a partir de ahora, y, mientras más lo pensaba, más claro me parecía que lo mejor era afrontar esto con la frente en alto, y no deprimirme por mi nuevo estado. Aunque seguía un poco confundido.

Pensando en esto, se me pasó el tiempo volando, y tarde me di cuenta de que el cielo se estaba aclarando.

Me levanté. Últimamente no dormía lo suficiente, pero estaba acostumbrado, aunque ya llevaba varias noches sin pegar ojo, cuando en un día normal podría a ver dormido máximo 3 horas.

Este día me pareció un _Déjà vu_. La rutina se repetía. Hasta que después de que los vampiros se fueran a sus clases Cross apareció como una sombra.

- ¡Hijos míos! ¡Mi instinto paternal me dice que Yami va a despertar!- gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Kuran apareció poco después de que el director dijera eso. Los tres lo seguimos. No vi que los dos tipejos, Daniel y Yair, se escabulleron poco después de que nosotros entráramos. Pero los sentí. Daba igual, no había ningún vampiro cerca a parte de Kuran, Yami y… yo, claro.

Yo fui el primero en entrar en su habitación y acerque una silla al pie de su cama para poder verla mejor. Pasados unos minutos, mi esperanza de que Cross tuviera razón se fue esfumando. Los demás se quedaron afuera, supongo que para dejarnos solos.

Entonces, vi que emitió un pequeño quejido, para después abrir los ojos lentamente. Al principio tenía la vista desenfocada, pero después se fijó en mí.Intentó levantarse, pero se detubo y se volvió a recostar. Segundos después, los demás entraron.

- ¿Cómo está, Kiryuu-kun?- dijo Cross.

- Acaba de despertar, pero parece desorientada.- respondí sin quitar la mirada de la cara de Yami, que me miraba entre incrédula y satisfecha, o algo asi.

- Yami-chan, ¿estás bien?- dijo Yuuki.

- Si… ¿Qué… qué fue lo que paso?

- Te tenemos que estar muy agradecidos por lo que has hecho, Yami-chan- dijo Cross.

- Y… ¿Qué hice?

- Salvar a Kiryuu-kun de caer en el nivel E- contestó Kuran.

- Así que, de verdad que no fue un sueño lo que pasó…

- Ahora que soy un vampiro normal, tengo que entrar en la clase nocturna, para evitar que pasen cosas extrañas en el día, pero seguiré siendo un guardián, y un cazador de vampiros.- dije, casi sin pensarlo, todos se me quedaron viendo, incrédulos. Me maldije en silencio. Todavía no tenía ordenadas las ideas que tenía en mi cabeza.

- Te estamos muy agradecidos por lo que has hecho por Zero, Yami-chan, ¿quién diría que tenías un cuarto en el que se almacena toda la sangre de los vampiros sangre pura que han existido a través de los tiempos?- dijo Yuuki de nuevo. Supongo que lo dijo para que se olvidaran de lo que acababa de decir.

- Bueno, bueno… creo que mejor te dejaremos descansar, de cualquier forma, ya casi sale el sol, Kiryuu-kun se quedará acompañándote en caso de que necesites algo ¿sí?

- Gracias… Cross.

- De nada niña.

Todos se fueron, el primero fue Kuran, para no llegar más tarde a clase de lo que ya estaba. Yami seguía desorientada, así que lo más probable era que no supiera ni siquiera qué día era. Cross y Yuuki se fueron al poco rato. Y era verdad, el cielo que se veía a través de las cortinas empezaba a aclararse. Mierda, que rápido se pasó el tiempo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Fue entonces que me anime a levantarme de la silla y sentarme al pie de su cama. Le acaricié la mejilla, su piel era suave, casi como si fuera seda. Le quité el fleco que le ocultaba su ojo derecho y ella se empezó a sonrojar levemente. Entonces, abrió más sus enormes ojos y se puso roja como un tomate. Sonreí. Ella se intentó llevar las sabanas para cubrirle la cara, pero la detuve.

- No te escondas

- Me da vergüenza, baka- me dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

- Seré baka, pero también seré el que te dio tu primer beso, ¿no?- dije sin pensarlo, ahora sí que estaba seguro que no era la razón lo que estaba hablando a través de mí.

- Cállate.- dijo mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

- De todas formas… gracias por haber hecho lo que hiciste.

- Solo te di el frasco, no hice nada importante.- se llevó las rodillas al pecho.

- Aparte de eso, te quedaste conmigo, me dejaste beber tu sangre, después me permitiste abrazarte…

- Entonces de verdad que no fue un sueño…

- Después de besarte, te desmayaste, no me había dado cuenta de cuánta sangre te había quitado… y bueno, te traje aquí, y uno de los mayordomos me indicó en dónde estaba tu habitación

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que quede inconsciente?

- Dos días.

- Wow…Sabes, la verdad es que no sabía que reaccionarías así, que…

- ¿Perdería el control? Tampoco pensé que ocurriría.

- Bueno… pero ya estás bien, ¿verdad?

- Si, nunca pensé que me sentiría mejor

- Me alegro por ti.

- Gracias.

Después de eso, perdí el hilo de la conversación, y me di cuenta de que nuestros cuerpos se iban acercando, pero no hice nada por impedir lo inminente, un beso. Me sentía genial, se podía decir que era el primer beso en el que ambos estábamos más o menos conscientes y que lo disfrutábamos correctamente. Si es que ese era el modo de expresarlo.

Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos, juntamos nuestras frentes y dimos una pequeña risita. Pero entonces sentí que el cuerpo de Yami palpitaba, más de lo normal. Vi que sus ojos se habían puesto rojos. Lo comprendí al instante.

La abracé y me descubrí el cuello, no sé por qué. Algo en mi interior deseaba que Yami me mordiera de nuevo, y sentir que nuestra sangre se mesclaba en su cuerpo, formando una sola persona, dándole vida a esta persona tan especial para mí. Quería creer que a Yami le pasaba algo parecido.

- Toma… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en estas condiciones jejeje.- dije intentando aligerar el ambiente.

- No quiero causarte tantos problemas…

Se alejó de mí e intentó levantarse. Se sostuvo en la cama para no perder el equilibrio. Yo, en cambio, me sentí herido. Aun así, posé una mano en su hombro para ayudarla.

- ¿Qué quieres? Te lo traeré, pero no te levantes, aún estas muy débil, baka.- dije con suavidad. Dejé de mirarla a los ojos.

- La tabletas, y un poco de agua…

- Ok.- dije. Me levanté y pedí al mayordomo que estaba afuera que me trajera el vaso de agua. Mientras tanto, me puse a buscar las tabletas, que no encontré por ningún lado.

- ¿En dónde…?

- En el baño, están en el lavamanos.

- Ok.

Fui al baño y las vi en el lavamanos. Cuando salí, el mayordomo estaba en la puerta con un vaso de agua y una cuchara. Lo tomé y metí unas cuantas tabletas, lo batí y se lo entregue a ella.

Mientras ella estaba tomando eso, salí de la habitación. Vi que Daniel y Yair estaban hablando con el mayordomo. Él me miró con cara de pedir ayuda, por lo que solo dije:

- Déjalos, Yami está bien.

- De acuerdo.

Después de eso, ya no vi si entraron o no.


End file.
